Sherlock ne le comprend pas
by Mlle Eternity
Summary: Lorsque Harry était entré dans sa vie, Sherlock découvrit qu'il existait des personnes sur cette planète réussissant l'exploit de détracter son don de déduction. Oui, Harry était spécial, il était si facile de lire sur son visage, pourtant il ne cessait de sursauter à chaque nouvelle découverte. Avec lui, Sherlock n'est pas au bout de ses peines...
1. Prologue

Hey! Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont voté pour cette nouvelle histoire! Ce sera donc un crossover Harry Potter/Sherlock (la série BBC). C'est une première pour moi, j'espère ne pas écrire de personnage trop OOC!

J'espère également que l'histoire vous plaira! Par contre, je vous préviens dès maintenant, cette histoire n'est pas terminée! Alors il est possible qu'il y ait des blancs à certaines moments! Ne m'en veuillez pas pour cela, please!

* * *

Auteur: Mlle-Eternity alias Eter

Titre : Sherlock ne le comprend pas

Type: Crossover HP/Sherlock (BBC)

Résumé: Lorsque Harry était entré dans sa vie, Sherlock découvrit qu'il existait des personnes sur cette planète réussissant l'exploit de détracter son don de déduction. Oui, Harry était spécial, il était si facile de lire sur son visage, pourtant il ne cessait de sursauter à chaque nouvelle découverte. Avec lui, Sherlock n'est pas au bout de ses peines...

Avertissement: Rating T. ATTENTION RELATION ENTRE DEUX HOMMES DANS CETTE HISTOIRE

Disclaimer: Seuls l'intrigue m'appartient, les personnages et l'univers reviennent à JKR et Sir Arthur Conan Doyle

* * *

Avant propos: Cette histoire n'est pas beaucoup avancée! Je n'ai pas encore trouvé de méchant dans l'histoire, ni de véritable intrigue! Mais j'ai quand même décidé de vous la poster parce que je pense que cette histoire est prometteuse!

Deuxième avant propos: Il n'y aura pas de nouveau chapitre la semaine prochaine! Navrée, ça commence mal l'année! Mais eh bien, je pars en vacance la semaine prochaine, et vous pensez bien que je ne compte pas apporter mon ordinateur xD

Troisième avant propos: Les chapitres ne sont pas très longs, 5 pages word, c'est presque le double des chapitres de Tout tombe à pic, à ceux qui savent rouler, pour ceux qui connaissent mais moitié moins de mes histoires habituelles!

* * *

 **Prologue**

L'homme en manteau noir se résigna à s'assoir au côté du jeune homme brun sur le banc. Il croisa les jambes, posant un bras sur le dos du banc, et usa de l'autre pour pianoter sur son genou, agité. Son regard obstinément posé sur cet inconnu alors que ce dernier fixait d'un air profond la pelouse en face de lui.

Cela dura une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que l'inconnu ne lève un sourcil en posant son regard sur son voisin.

-« **Ai-je quelque chose sur la figure ?** » Demanda-t-il, se redressant et se tournant légèrement vers lui.

L'homme fronça les sourcils, pensant visiblement que la réponse était évidente.

-« **Est-ce parce que je vous regarde depuis tout à l'heure que vous me posez cette question ou pensez-vous réellement avoir quelque chose sur le visage ?** »

Le brun le regarda silencieusement pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'un sourire n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres et qu'il ne réponde :

-« **A vrai dire, je pensais que c'était une technique de drague un peu ratée… Mais vu votre réponse, ce n'est visiblement pas le cas.** »

L'homme en noir le contempla avec un regard qui disait que c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il ferait.

-« **Pourquoi ses regards intenses dans ce cas ?** »

-« **Je suis détective consultant…** » Commença-t-il, en voyant le regard sceptique de son vis-à-vis, il continua : « **Je déduis des choses de mes observations.** »

Il se tourna vers la pelouse en montrant du menton une femme assisse dans l'herbe, juste en face d'eux, avec deux gamins qui lui couraient autour :

-« **Mère au foyer qui travaillait probablement dans le social avant. Cela se voit à sa manière de s'assoir, et de parler à ses enfants. Elle a dû vouloir arrêter pour s'occuper d'eux. Elle privilégie des vêtements de qualité moindre alors même que ceux des enfants et leurs jouets sont de luxes : elle les fait passer avant tout, même sa relation avec son mari. Ce dernier, surement dans les assurances ou le commerce, rentrent tous les soirs à la maison comme un bon petit mari fidèle, ce qu'il n'est bien évidemment pas. Regardez sa manie de lier son index et son majeur, c'est une ancienne fumeuse. Elle a dû vouloir arrêter pour ses enfants. Les poils sur le bas de son pantalon, me font dire qu'elle a deux petits chiens blancs, avec des noms probablement aussi stupides que** _ **blanco**_ **ou** _ **pistache**_ **.** »

Il se leva et d'un geste encouragea l'inconnu à le suivre. Il prit un air concerné et ramassa une peluche par terre, s'avançant vers la dame :

-« **Bonjour ! Serait-ce à vous ?** » Demanda-t-il un sourire amical sur les lèvres.

-« **Oh oui ! Merci ! Damien fait donc attention à tes affaires**. »

-« **Vous avez deux adorables enfants plein de vie, ça fait plaisir à voir !** »

-« **Vous êtes si charmants ! Ils adorent le parc !** »

-« **Ma femme et moi en avons un et c'est déjà la folie !** » Dit-il d'un air attendri.

-« **Oui, être parent est un travail à plein temps ! Mais j'ai choisi avec plaisir de laisser de côté mon travail d'assistante sociale pour leur consacrer tout mon temps !** »

Il lança un regard entendu à son voisin silencieux mais souriant doucement.

-« **Votre mari doit être le plus heureux des hommes !** »

-« **Oui ! Il est dans les assurances vous savez, c'est un métier difficile, alors quand il rentre, je lui prépare toujours des bons petits plats !** **Merci encore !** » Finit-elle en rangeant le nounours que lui avait rapporté le gentil monsieur.

-« **Bonne journée à vous madame !** »

-« **A vous aussi messieurs !** »

Le jeune homme le regarda avec un grand sourire, avant de suivre le détective sur le sentier en terre. Un gros chien noir courut vers eux, les suivant.

-« **Vous êtes fort !** » Dit-il dans un éclat de rire. « **Qu'avez-vous donc déduit sur moi ?** »

-« **Des choses et d'autres… Vous êtes tourmenté par quelque chose. Pas le travail qui vous occupe peu… Ni d'amoureuse visiblement, non plus un problème de famille... Non… Vous jetez des coups d'œil fréquents autour de vous, comme si vous vous attendiez à être reconnu à tout moment. Vous semblez subir une célébrité qui vous gêne. Vous êtes en alerte, le corps toujours orienté vers l'avant comme prêt à sauter… Dites-moi, me tromperais-je ?** »

-« **Je m'appelle Harry.** » Répondit-il à la place avec un sourire charmeur.

Le détective haussa un sourcil, et serra la poignée ferme de _Harry_.

-« **Sherlock.** »

-« **Eh bien, Sherlock, j'espère de tout cœur, que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir !** »

Le détective regarda partir Harry et son chien avec des étoiles pleins les yeux. Ce jeune homme l'intriguait, il était différent… Il était certain qu'il fera _tout_ pour recroiser son chemin. Il sortit son téléphone, et envoya quelques sms…

* * *

Voilà comme prologue! Même si j'adore les enquêtes et les déductions de Sherlock, ce n'est pas mon style d'écriture! Moi j'aime écrire sur de l'humour, alors ce style un peu plus sérieux m'oblige à me surpasser. J'espère que le résultat est plaisant!

N'hésitez pas à lire les avant propos en début de chapitre pour avoir plus d'informations sur cette histoire (son avancé, sa prochaine publication, ...)

Bien à vous,

Eter


	2. Mystère quand tu nous tiens

Salut à vous! Je suis vraiment contente que ce prologue vous ait autant plus! Par contre, je n'ai pas pu avancer du tout! Je pense que je posterais un chapitre toutes les deux semaines au lieu de toutes les semaines!

* * *

Auteur: Mlle-Eternity alias Eter

Titre : Sherlock ne le comprend pas

Type: Crossover HP/Sherlock (BBC)

Résumé: Lorsque Harry était entré dans sa vie, Sherlock découvrit qu'il existait des personnes sur cette planète réussissant l'exploit de détracter son don de déduction. Oui, Harry était spécial, il était si facile de lire sur son visage, pourtant il ne cessait de sursauter à chaque nouvelle découverte. Avec lui, Sherlock n'est pas au bout de ses peines...

Avertissement: Rating T. ATTENTION RELATION ENTRE DEUX HOMMES DANS CETTE HISTOIRE

Disclaimer: Seuls l'intrigue m'appartient, les personnages et l'univers reviennent à JKR et Sir Arthur Conan Doyle

* * *

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont rajouté cette histoire dans le favoris ou la suive: fanfics-mangas62, _Lady Sunrise_ , Myusikya, _edgarde_ , pioupiou60, _rina-dark_ , Kiro-Kero, _Coton-de-Loup_ , AuroreMalfoy, _EHB_ , fan de yaoi 73, _MissYoYo_ , casildamalefoy, _natasha. jones. 1654_ , LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, _bambou03_ , Hinanoyuki, _Elrika_ , CarnaReve, _Alyra Night_ , Alycia Panther, _Walala35_ , Aurysadik, _Estelle Uzumaki_ , Rin-s666, _Gaby-mini_ , Emmanuelled34, _Seravonjia d' Felys_ , Lily Halloween, _Enid Lupin_ , Liarana, _Judy1997,_ Euroz, _Noyr Desyre_ , Minimiste, _Boow_ , soln96, _tenshihouou_ , Yohoko, _LuciusMalfy_ , Deesse de la Lune, _Line. AIki_ , Yoko-Yashiko Yoriko, _dragn_ , superlulu1266, _little akary_ , Minilod, _Vaetisia_ , Natasha Potter Malefoy, _krismontiel48_ , Nhuiitz, _Akimine-chan_ , sunny-mwa, _Dorothea Phantomhive_ , Letasu, _l'inconnue au monde_ , Srita. Horan, _Hkizabeth_

Je suis contente de reconnaître certains pseudos! Bienvenu aux autres :)

Un **grand et gros merci** particulièrement aux personnes qui m'ont laissé une review: **Bloodynirvana** (Merci à toi! J'espère que la suite te tiendra également en haleine!), **CarnaReve** , **AnitaBlake93100** (Haha, déjà des hypothèses? ;P Merci à toi!), **anonyme92** (Pour les sms, non ce n'est pas vraiment à son frère qu'il a envoyé ... ;P Après tout, Sherlock a ses propres méthodes pour retrouver des choses ou ... des personnes! Merci à toi également!), **Emmanuelled34,** **Neko Kirei** (merci!), **Minimiste** , **soln96** , **Zey Mikaelson** (merci à toi! c'est une première pour moi alors j'espère que tu apprécieras l'histoire aussi!), **felinness** , **Yoko-Yashiko Yoriko** , **Triple bakachan** (merci à toi! je suis contente que ça te plaise!), **Hkizabeth** (Merci à toi! Eh bine voici ce nouveau chapitre ;P )

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Mystère quand tu nous tiens**

Lorsque Sherlock se décida à rentrer chez lui, il retrouva John en compagnie de son frère Mycroft.

-« **Le gouvernement n'a-t-il donc pas besoin de tes petites manipulations _bedonnes_ , Mycroft ?** » Se contenta-t-il de dire en tant que salutation en s'asseyant sur son fauteuil fétiche.

-« **As-tu apprécié ta balade, Sherlock ?** » Lui répondit-il en retour, frappant la pointe de son parapluie sur le parquet grimaçant au mot "bedonne".

Le détective fronça les sourcils, à la fois intrigué et agacé. Intrigué que l'inconnu du parc, _Harry_ , soit suffisant pour faire venir son frère jusque dans son appartement, et agacé qu'il ne puisse cesser de l'espionner de la sorte.

-« **Je savais que Harry était spécial. Alors ?** »

-« **Alors quoi ?** »

Sherlock roula des yeux en voyant le petit jeu de son frère.

-« **Allons, tu ne prendrais pas la peine de te déplacer jusque chez moi pour une simple rencontre de courtoisie. C'est un espion ? Un ancien soldat recherché ?** »

-« **Cela te plairait, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'il soit quelqu'un de spécial…** »

Mycroft fronça les sourcils au grand sourire de Sherlock. Ce dernier s'amusait, il venait de se trouver un jouet aphrodisiaque, s'il était possible de mettre ce mot en présence de Sherlock Holmes. Mais c'était effectivement comme cela que se sentait le détective. D'autres auraient dit qu'il avait eu un coup de foudre et qu'il était juste euphorique d'avoir pu lui parler, mais les autres étaient des idiots. Pas Sherlock, pas Mycroft. Oh non, tous les deux savaient qu'un pion avait été déplacé sur un grand échiquier et dont les règles leur étaient encore inconnues.

* * *

John ne savait pas quoi penser. Avoir Mycroft dans l'appartement était rarement de bon augure, mais alors voir rentrer Sherlock avec une espèce de sourire rêveur, était vraiment effrayant. Il le vit prendre son violon, avant de se caler dans son fauteuil et saluer à sa manière son frère.

La discussion, à laquelle il ne comprenait rien, semblait pourtant très importante. S'il avait bien compris, Sherlock avait rencontré quelqu'un, mais Mycroft ne voulait pas qu'ils deviennent proche… Etrange.

-« **Sherlock ?** » L'interrompit John lorsque Mycroft quitta les lieux. « **Qui est Harry ?** »

Le détective baissa son archet, en fronçant les sourcils :

-« **Quelqu'un que je viens de rencontrer au parc.** »

John cligna des yeux, à la fois étonné et eh bien, oui plutôt ravi que son ami ait fait des efforts de sociabilité, enfin d'une certaine manière :

-« **Vous avez fait connaissance ?** » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire entendu.

-« **Je lui ai exposé mes talents…** »

-« **Ah.** » Rajouta John déçu, son sourire retombant, ce n'était jamais bon quand Sherlock faisait _son Sherlock_.

-« **Cela l'a fait rire, il s'est présenté à moi et à souhaiter qu'on se revoit rapidement.** » Rajouta-t-il d'un air un peu absent.

-« **Ah.** » Refit John, cette fois-ci beaucoup plus réjoui. « **Rare sont ceux appréciant tes remarques. Il pourrait faire un bon ami !** »

-« **Je n'ai pas d'ami, John.** »

-« **Bien sûr.** » Sourit le docteur, avec un ton disant clairement « tu n'y échapperas pas. »

* * *

Ça avait été les deux semaines les plus éprouvantes pour John. Sherlock était pire que lorsqu'il s'ennuyait d'affaires intéressantes, et il fallait vraiment le faire pour être pire ! Il tournait en rond comme un lion en cage, tirant dans le mur du salon, jouant du violon à 2h du matin, et dieu, qu'il était grognon. On aurait dit un sal gosse qui n'avait pas reçu son jouet préféré pour Noël.

Puis, quand ses phases d'orgueil bafoué passaient, il était à nouveau terriblement calme, et … Triste. C'était une expression qu'il n'avait vu qu'à la disparition de Irène. Il s'était mis à jouer du violon pendant des heures, comme si cela lui permettait de laisser couler sa peine. Mais là, il soupirait, l'âme en peine.

Et vraiment, si John ne connaissait pas Sherlock, il se serait tenté à supposer que … Eh bien quoi ? Etait-ce réellement impossible ? Il était un humain, comme un autre après tout, peu importe ce qu'il voulait montrer, il avait des sentiments lui aussi. Alors, ce pourrait-il qu'il soit … Amoureux ?

John sursauta en entendant un gros bruit sourd. Il se mit la main sur le cœur, un air coupable sur le visage.

-« **Tous des incapables !** » Marmonna Sherlock qui venait de jeter son téléphone contre le mur.

-« **Bien, Sherlock ! Je pense qu'il est temps de prendre l'air, maintenant !** » Ordonna John en lui jetant son manteau. « **Je ne veux pas te revoir avant au moins deux bonnes heures !** »

-« **Tu me jettes de ma propre maison ?** »

-« **Oui ! Ordre de ton médecin traitant !** »

Sherlock maugréa mais prit tout de même son manteau et sortit de la maison.

* * *

L'homme en noir n'avait pas prévu de promenade particulière. Il comptait juste aller checker certains de ses points de vue, replacer ses investissements plus juteux que n'importe quelles actions en bourse, et puis peut-être constaté lui-même si le café en bas de sa rue était moins médiocre que celui du précédent propriétaire…

Et puis le rythme cardiaque de son cœur s'accéléra d'un coup. Il avait été difficile de le retrouver. Sherlock avait eu la surprise de constater que _Harry_ , oh celui-là alors !, était capable de disparaitre de ses radars. Personne ne faisait attention aux SDF, ou aux gamins des rues, personne sauf Harry visiblement.

Le désavantage de travailler avec d'autres personnes que lui-même, était qu'il pouvait se retrouver avec des sms de rapports farfelus : _A disparu d'une ruelle sans issu, perdu sa trace derrière un restaurant, …_ Des incohérences d'horaires également où certains certifiaient l'avoir vu sur Oxford Street alors que quelques minutes plus tard, il apprenait qu'on l'avait vu entrer à la gare de Charing Cross, et d'autres pépites comme ça qui fit qu'il ne recroisa le jeune homme du parc seulement deux semaines plus tard et parfaitement par hasard, alors qu'il avait été jeté de son propre salon.

-« **Harry ?** » Interpella Sherlock, dans une pulsion incontrôlable, son cœur battit encore plus vite, _enfin_.

 **-« Sherlock ! Quelle surprise de nous revoir à nouveau…** » Dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

-« **Harry ? Tu le connais ?** » Demanda une jeune femme brune, ils semblaient très proche, de même avec le grand roux à ses côtés.

-« **Hermione, Ron, voici Sherlock, un … Ami que j'ai rencontré au parc. Sherlock voici Hermione et Ron, mes meilleurs amis.** »

-« **Vous semblez également être sur vos gardes...** » Commenta Sherlock pour salutation, sous les sourcils levés de ses vis-à-vis. Les amis lancèrent un regard interrogateur au brun. Harry fit un grand sourire, visiblement amusé.

-« **Sherlock est détective. Il déduit de ses observations. Il a conclu en m'étudiant que je craignais d'être reconnu ou qu'on s'en prenne à moi.** »

Ron écarquilla les yeux si soudainement, que Sherlock eut la certitude d'être sur la bonne voie, non pas qu'il eut besoin d'une certitude. Hermione, quant à elle, le regard intensément semblant vouloir lire à travers lui.

-« **Et qu'a-t-il déduit d'autre ?** »

Harry haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Sherlock, le seul pouvant donner une réponse.

-« **Que vous êtes particulièrement protecteur envers lui. Pour autant j'ai encore du mal à déterminer sur quoi porte cette inquiétude. Comme je lui avais dit, ce n'est ni sur le travail, ni sur une quelconque relation amoureuse.** » Commença-t-il, étudiant les réactions de la brune et du roux.

-« **Non, il a fait quelque chose, quelque chose d'important. De tellement important que cela lui aurait mis à dos des gens hauts placés. Mais ce n'est pas eux que vous craignez, non… Ce serait les gens qui lui sont reconnaissant d'avoir fait cette chose…** »

La jeune femme le regarda dans le creux des yeux avant de répliquer d'une voix froide :

-« **Vous êtes étonnant comme personne, Monsieur Sherlock. Mais vous savez ce qu'on dit : La curiosité est un mauvais défaut. Attention à ne pas voler trop près du soleil… »**

Harry sembla gêné, Ron le regardait d'un air sérieux, et Sherlock, eh bien, Sherlock avait très bien compris la menace sous ses avertissements. Puis la jeune femme secoua la tête et reprit avec plus de douceur :

 **-« Mais, eh bien, vous semblez être le genre de personne qui sauterait les pieds joints dans les ennuis pour un peu de divertissement.** »

-« **On peut dire qu'ils se sont bien trouvés tous les deux !** »

Harry rougit au commentaire de son meilleur ami.

-« **Eh bien Harry, on va vous laisser. N'hésite pas à** _ **venir**_ **nous voir quand tu le souhaites.** »

* * *

Les mains dans les poches, Harry accompagna Sherlock qui avançait tranquillement dans la rue. Le silence entre eux était agréable et détendu, bien que cela ne soit que leur deuxième rencontre.

-« **Vous m'avez dit être détective consultant.** » Commença Harry, puis au hochement de tête de son nouvel ami, il reprit : « **Consultant pour qui ?** »

-« **Scotland Yard.** » Dit-il avec un petit sourire suffisant.

Harry le regarda pendant quelques secondes, Sherlock se demanda s'il s'interrogeait sur la véracité de sa parole. Il respira doucement, n'ayant pas été conscient d'avoir retenu sa respiration.

-« **Qui aurait cru que la police anglaise si condescendante accepterait sciemment d'être aidée par un civil.** » Pouffa de rire le jeune homme.

Sherlock osa un sourcil à cette phrase toute bête. Il ne savait pas si c'était l'impression que Harry connaissait bien la police anglaise, ou _toute autre_ police ou bien les mots qu'il utilisait, pourquoi préciser « anglaise »? Pourquoi « civil » au lieu de citoyen? Il se stoppa et le regarda avec intensité.

-« **J'imagine que cela non plus n'est pas du flirt…** » Déclara le jeune homme avec un petit rire gêné, les joues un peu rose.

Sherlock se racla la gorge, son rythme cardiaque ne venait pas de réagir à cette image de Harry rougissant, n'est-ce pas ? ... Il n'était pas de ces gens qui agissait bêtement pensant que les larmes et les jalousies étaient les indicateurs les plus susceptibles de leur faire prendre une bonne décision.

…

-« **Je me demandais juste quel était votre rapport avec les autorités**. »

-« **Pourquoi pensez-vous que j'ai un rapport avec eux ?** » Demanda Harry, puis sous le regard de Sherlock, il reprit en souriant : « **Question bête. Je n'aurais jamais cru que mon corps ou mes gestes puissent être si révélateur…** »

-« **Quel est votre secret, Harry ?** » Demanda Sherlock d'une voix basse, un peu rauque, terriblement intrigué.

Harry lui fit un sourire charmeur et mystérieux.

-« **Je vous le dirais, lorsque vous l'aurez découvert.** »

Sherlock sentit que leur conversation était close. Il ressentit comme une angoisse de le voir disparaitre à nouveau. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il lui arrivait depuis qu'il avait rencontré, mais… Il devait en parler à John. Il sortit prestement un morceau de papier dans sa poche et un stylo, et écrivit rapidement quelque chose dessus.

-« **C'est mon numéro.** »

-« **Oh, merci.** » Dit surpris Harry en regardant le papier, il rougit et avoua : « **Je n'ai pas de téléphone, mais dès que je m'en serais procuré un, je vous appellerai. Au revoir, Sherlock.** » Finit-il avec un doux sourire.

Le détective le regarda à nouveau s'éloigner de lui, comme au parc. Pour il ne savait quelle raison, ce jeune homme l'intriguait. Il ne savait pas si cela avait un rapport avec son secret ou bien toute sa personne qui semblait crier "Découvre qui je suis"...

* * *

-« **Il existe encore des gens sans téléphone portable ?** » Demanda John, surpris.

Le détective était rentré avec un air si lumineux que le docteur n'arrivait plus à quitter son regard écarquillé. Pour une raison inexplicable, il sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Jamais, il n'avait vu Sherlock avait un air aussi humain. C'était inattendu mais pas désagréable à voir.

-« **C'est la seule chose qui a retenu ton attention ?** » Répliqua Sherlock, agacé qu'on fasse une remarque sur son nouvel ami.

Il tournait son téléphone entre ses doigts d'un air absent. John sentit son cœur se serrer un peu, était-il possible de se sentir jaloux à cause de son meilleur ami? Ou était-ce autre chose? Il se racla la gorge, repoussant tout cela au fond de son esprit et reprit doucement :

-« **Bien sûr que non…** » Dit le docteur en levant un sourcil face au comportement du détective.

-« **Alors ?** » Questionna avec un sourire amusé mais trépignant de curiosité.

-« **Alors quoi ?** »

-« **John !** »

Ledit John ricana, satisfait de son petit effet, mais il continua :

-« **Pour une fois que j'ai compris quelque chose, que toi, tu n'as pas compris, je compte bien en profiter un peu. Et si tu l'invitais à diner la prochaine fois que vous vous voyez ?** »

-« **Pourquoi faire ?** »

-« **Pour découvrir ce qu'il cache ?** » Proposa John, pensant bien évidemment à une autre raison tellement évidente que le meilleur détective d'Angleterre n'y avait pas pensé. « **Après tout, les gens sont plus bavards lors d'un bon repas.** »

John regarda son ami en silence. Eh bien, lui qui avait l'habitude de ne jamais être touché par les considérations des autres, voilà qu'il se retrouvait plus humain que quiconque. Il était terriblement intrigué de la personne qui avait su intéresser Sherlock sans qu'une énigme n'y soit officiellement liée...

* * *

Ainsi voilà la suite de Sherlock ne le comprend pas. Ce dernier cherche toujours à découvrir ce qui peut bien inquiéter Harry. Et lui semble terriblement naturel, appréciant la présence de Sherlock, peut-être un peu trop? Et John, face à cette situation si inhabituelle, sera-t-il jouer son rôle d'ami ou ira-t-il plus loin?

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez! A la semaine prochaine!

Eter

PS: Je n'ai pas pour habitude de vous demander de laisser des reviews! Alors un gros merci à ceux qui m'en laisse car mine de rien, en revenant de vacances, voir vos messages m'a donné envie de reprendre tout de suite l'histoire!


	3. In vino veritas

Hello! Bon dimanche à vous! N'hésitez pas à aller voir l'avant-propos juste après les remerciements! Ou à lire vos réponses des reviews que vous avez posté en anonyme!

* * *

Auteur: Mlle-Eternity alias Eter

Titre : Sherlock ne le comprend pas

Type: Crossover HP/Sherlock (BBC)

Résumé: Lorsque Harry était entré dans sa vie, Sherlock découvrit qu'il existait des personnes sur cette planète réussissant l'exploit de détracter son don de déduction. Oui, Harry était spécial, il était si facile de lire sur son visage, pourtant il ne cessait de sursauter à chaque nouvelle découverte. Avec lui, Sherlock n'est pas au bout de ses peines...

Avertissement: Rating T. ATTENTION RELATION ENTRE DEUX HOMMES DANS CETTE HISTOIRE

Disclaimer: Seuls l'intrigue m'appartient, les personnages et l'univers reviennent à JKR et Sir Arthur Conan Doyle

* * *

A nouveau, merci à tous les nouveaux, et les pas nouveaux: aromdu, _Siel 03_ , Lyraneko, _daisy. tya_ , luna park, _missgriffy_ , Perry-Khan, _Eiida_ , megumi59, _yuseiko-chan_ , narustory, _shizuka29_ , TeZuKa j, _hp29_ , maira51, _Lexi727_ , slashes, _LolitaUp,_ Kuroe17, _soffie_ , TheThaw, _Kyo5967_ , Skiria, _Mini-Yuya,_ Voracity666, _nickos0123_ , kalynissi, _worse82_ , Iona Terranis, _lise261_ , KrukMart, _Nemesis527,_ Oombeline, _sam. alexander311,_ minosolo, _erikabalaclava_ , yukiUlove, _laureskellington_ , Petitesorcieredd, _viroce_ , Tsubaki Tsukiyomie

 **Un gros baiser à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, je vous aime: Triple bakachan** (Haha, c'est le but! Créer des ambiguïtés qui mèneront peut-être à des situations imprévues ;) Merci en tout cas pour ton commentaire!), **Neko Kirei** (à nouveau dans les notes! Merci pour ta fidélité), **Coton-de-Loup** , **AnitaBlake93100** (:D Je suis contente que tu attendes mes chapitres avec impatience! Mdr, John saura-t-il agir de la meilleure manière? Qui sait, on ne sait pas vraiment ce qui relie aussi fortement Sherlock et John... XD Hermione est une lionne dans l'âme, les années après Poudlard ont d'autant plus accentué ce trait de caractère mais je n'en dis pas plus ... ;D ), **Zey Mikaelson** (whaouu, quelle review! Merci à toi! Oh, mais John n'est pas au bout de ses peines, cela est certain! Mdr, oui Mycroft est un cas à lui tout seul! J'te jure, pauvre John à devoir surveiller un sale gosse sherlockien! Toi aussi tu revois la scène de Sherlock en peignoir se jetant dans son canapé comme si on venait de lui apprendre que les méchants ne faisaient plus de méfaits!? J'aime l'entrain provoqué par ce premier chapitre! J'espère pouvoir te tenir en haleine encore longtemps! C'est tout à fait cela! Je devrais penser à signifier à quel moment se situe l'histoire dans le monde de Sherlock et de HP! Oh, je ne peux m'avancer sur les sentiments de John pour le moment! Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il est extrêmement rare de trouver des gens qui s'acclimentent avec le caractère si particulier de Sherlock, John en fait parti, et Harry aussi... Mdr, j'aime ta foi en le SherlockHarry! Merci à toi à nouveau, Bonne année à toi également et qu'elle soit remplie de fanfiction qui te tiennent en haleine! Haha, oui Harry ne changera surement jamais, et grand bien lui en fait puisque cela lui permet de rencontrer Sherlock, ou bien tout cela est prémédité par une entité plus grande? ... ;D ), **Anonyme** (merci à toi anonyme! Je suis le Sherlock de la série BBC!), **soln96** (love!), **Kaori Jade** (Finir à trois? Mdr, qui sait? ;D), **Bloodynirvana** (Je suis bien contente de réussir à te tenir en haleine!), **daisy. tya** , **luna park** (je te remercie!), **CarnaReve** (Merci à toi également), **Minimiste** (love), **rina-dark,** **TeZuKa j** , **Vorpal Swords** (Merci à toi!), **felinness** (hello!), **Cubitus76** (Merci!), **darkayora** (Merci pour ta merveilleuse idée!), **Melodie Zik Spirit** (Merci à toi, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi!), **Hkizabeth,** **Hachi Osaki** , **Mikazuki** (je suis contente que tu sois tombée sur cette histoire, du coup! Merci à toi)

* * *

Avant-propos: J'ai complètement zappé de préciser à quel moment se trouve chaque univers!

Sherlock (Série BBC) : Trame presque maintenue jusqu'au début de la saison trois, donc Moriarty a disparu, et Sherlock est revenu de sa quête de démantèlement du réseau. Ce qui change c'est que John n'a pas rencontré Marie donc pas de mariage en perspective.

Harry Potter : La trame est maintenue, sauf l'épilogue! Donc, sortie de Poudlard plus six ans. Pendant ces six années, il s'est passé des choses que vous découvrirez tout au long de l'histoire, tout du moins si les prévisions de Sherlock sont justes... !

Merci d'ailleurs à **Zey Mikaelson** pour m'avoir fait me rappeler que j'avais oublié de vous mettre cet avant-propos important!

* * *

 _A la fin du chapitre précédent, John semble saisir ce que Sherlock ne comprend pas concernant sa nouvelle rencontre avec Harry. Il lui conseille de l'inviter à déjeuner pour en apprendre plus sur lui, et découvrir son secret. Bien sûr, le docteur pensait à tout au chose..._

 **Chapitre 2 : In vino, veritas**

-« **Tu l'as invité ici ?** » Répéta incrédule John.

Harry l'avait appelé le lendemain, s'étant visiblement acheté un téléphone. Ils avaient un peu discuté, et puis Sherlock lui avait proposé de venir diner vendredi soir.

-« **Tu m'as dit que je devais l'inviter à diner la prochaine fois que je lui parlerai.** » Répliqua-t-il comme si le seul fait de préciser la chose était une atteinte à l'évidence de l'univers. Oui John, deux plus deux font quatre !

-« **Oui, mais dans un restaurant ! Pas dans notre appartement en bordel ! Toutes ses expériences que tu aimes tant là, ça ferait fuir n'importe qui ! Et dois-je te rappeler que tu ne sais pas _cuisiner_!** »

Sherlock regarda autour de lui, personnellement il ne trouvait pas l'appartement en désordre. Chaque chose était à sa place, et chaque place était occupée par sa chose. Puis il haussa un sourcil et répliqua :

-« **Mais toi oui, tout du moins tu te débrouilles !** »

-« **Ah parce que maintenant c'est moi qui cuisine ?** » S'exaspéra John en levant les mains au ciel. Sherlock était vraiment un grand gamin! Il n'était pas sa mère, par tous les saints!

-« **Eh bien oui, ça ne changera pas de d'habitude, mais au lieu de cuisiner pour deux, tu cuisineras pour trois !** » Continua Sherlock avec une légère moue, pourquoi donc étaient-il en train de discuter d'une chose aussi indéniable?

John secoua la tête totalement soufflée par le toupet du détective.

-« **Tu as invité ton rencard à venir manger dans ton appartement bordélique avec ton colocataire ?** »

Et là sous les yeux médusés du docteur, les joues de Sherlock se mirent à rosir :

-« **Ce n'est pas un rencard !** » S'indigna-t-il, mal à l'aise. « **Nous sommes amis, et il me semble qu'il est courant de présenter ses propres amis à ses nouveaux amis !** »

John ne savait pas ce qui le rendait aussi stupéfié, que Sherlock soit adorablement gêné comme un adolescent ou qu'il avoue enfin qu'il le considérait comme un ami. Il ne put retenir le pouffement de rire, et son regard attendri. Dieu, qu'il le surprendra toujours !

-« **Bien…** » Finit par accepter John, après tout il était curieux de rencontrer la personne qu'il pouvait faire rougir Sherlock.

* * *

Pendant les quelques jours qui séparaient le jour J, John découvrit un Sherlock calme mais anxieux. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi… Quelques fois inquiet, la plupart du temps condescendant, mais anxieux jamais. John se tourna vers le détective et lui demanda en pointant son violon :

-« **C'est un nouveau morceau ?** »

-« **Hum ?** » Répliqua-t-il, l'air ailleurs. « **Oui, il semblerait.** »

John fronça les sourcils à l'air un peu pensif de Sherlock. Se risquerait-il à déduire des choses de son comportement ? Oserait-il penser que son ami était discret d'être aussi loin de sa nouvelle lubie ? Serait-il tenté de dire que seul _Harry_ arrivait maintenant à retenir son attention, délaissant les autres personnes de son entourage, le délaissant lui ? Le docteur soupira, non, il ne préférait pas s'aventurer sur ce chemin, il sentait déjà sa gorge se serrer. Il finit par s'assoir également, écoutant le son du violon, alors que son moral était au plus bas.

* * *

-« **Bonsoir, je suis Harry, Sherlock m'a invité.** » Se présenta un jeune brun aux beaux yeux verts.

John s'était demandé comment était la personne qui avait réussi à faire réagir le détective depuis Irène. Il avait imaginé quelqu'un comme Sherlock ou Mycroft, comme sorti d'un autre monde. Ou bien comme Irène, allant d'extrême à extrême. Il l'avait imaginé grand, petit, blond, châtain, excentrique et retenu. Il pensait avoir imaginer tout ce qui pouvait se présenter devant lui.

Pourtant, il fut surpris en voyant le sourire timide sur les lèvres du jeune homme en face de lui. John lui donnait vingt-six ou vingt-sept, pas très grand, et il dégageait _quelque chose_. Sans un mot de plus, John comprit pourquoi le regard de Sherlock s'était arrêté sur lui. Et sans qu'il n'en prenne conscience, lui-même se mit à s'intéresser à lui…

-« **Enchanté, je suis John, John Watson, le colocataire de Sherlock, entrez, entrez.** »

-« **Merci !** » Dit-il avec un sourire chaleureux qui mit, même sans le savoir, John dans sa poche. « **J'ai apporté un vin blanc, du Gewurztraminer …** »

-« **Merci, Harry. Mais ce n'était pas la peine.** »

-« **Sherlock.** » Salua Harry en le voyant venir vers lui.

-« **Harry, content de vous revoir.** »

Sherlock avait observé son arrivé un peu à l'écart. Il voulait voir comment il se présenterait devant John. Le docteur avait la particularité de mettre à l'aise quiconque. Et cela le rendit songeur. Il paraissait avoir de la timidité devant une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas, il savait que c'était plutôt normal. Ce qui l'était moins, était sa réaction en entrant dans l'appartement. Il avait réagi exactement comme John l'avait fait la première fois : étudier les lieux, repérer les sorties, établir les angles d'attaques. En soi une attitude de soldat. Pour autant, il n'avait pas la rigueur de l'armée, ni la méfiance des personnes faisant parti d'un gang ou d'un clan, c'était étrange. C'était comme si, comme si … Cette attitude, il l'avait appris seul, sur le tas.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils à ses pensées. Quels évènements pourraient pousser quelqu'un à développer de telles compétences ? Cette réaction, il était sûr que les deux amis, la brune et le rouquin, l'avait également. Il soupira, quelque peu déçu de ne pas avoir pu déduire plus de choses de cette rencontre. Mais sa curiosité revient petit à petit en voyant comment Harry et John s'attendaient si bien, or John adorait poser des questions aux gens…

* * *

-« **Vous vivez avec votre filleul ?** » S'exclama un peu fort Sherlock, sortant d'un coup de ses pensées. « **Quel âge ?** »

-« **Six ans!** »

Que… Non, comment ça il vivait avec un petit garçon de six ans ? Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça ? Rien dans l'attitude, ou l'apparence de Harry ne lui disait qu'il avait un petit garçon vivant avec lui.

-« **Quelque chose ne va pas Sherlock ?** » Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils, avant que ses yeux ne pétillent et qu'il ne demande avec un sourire amusé : « **Ou bien, vos déductions n'ont pas réussi à déterminer l'existence de mon filleul ?** »

-« **Je…** » Tenta Sherlock, les yeux écarquillés, il était totalement pris de court.

Cela ne lui était encore jamais arrivé. Bien sûr, il avait déjà fait quelques petits écarts dans ses déductions, mais habituellement cela restait tout de même proche du résultat final. Non, là, il n'avait même pas imaginé l'idée qu'il puisse même être possible de l'éventualité qu'il vive avec un enfant. Sherlock le regarda avec un regard neuf, le détaillant. A l'instar d'Irène et de sa tenue de combat, Harry détraquait son œil expert. Mais si l'absence de vêtement chez la femme dominatrice était une bonne excuse, Harry lui avait bel et bien les siens…

Le détective ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder attentivement Harry, à la recherche de ce petit quelque chose qui le rendait si différent… Ce visage mature qui semblait cacher une jeunesse gâchée, ces mains blanches posées calmement sans tic nerveux, comme montrant qu'il contrôlait leur discussion, ces épaules droites inébranlables, ces vêtements jeunes mais si commun créant une dichotomie entre le visible et l'invisible. C'était comme si un lion s'était déguisé en gazelle...

-« **Sherlock ?** » Appela John avec un sourire amusé, Harry se raclant la gorge, les joues roses à ses côtés.

L'homme lui jeta également un regard écarquillé, se demandant si John aussi pouvait lui cacher des choses qu'il n'aurait pas deviné. Le monde était maintenant sens dessus dessous après tout !

-« **Et comment s'appelle cette anormalité ?** »

Le docteur s'étouffa avec son verre de vin à cette phrase sortie de nulle part, et Harry cligna des yeux quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire.

-« **Vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec les choses inattendues** **?** » Les yeux du jeune homme brillaient de mille feux alors qu'il reprit : « **Je ne suis pas sûr que vous pourrez un jour rencontrer mon petit Teddy dans ce cas, il vous mettrait la tête à l'envers !** »

* * *

Ils continuèrent à discuter de choses et d'autres jusqu'à finir leur repas. Assis sur le canapé, des tasses fumantes sur la table basse, John racontait comment il avait fait la rencontre du détective. Il ne put poursuivre que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Le docteur lança un regard interrogateur à Sherlock qui fit la grimace, ayant visiblement deviné qui pouvait être derrière leur porte d'entrée.

-« **Docteur Watson.** » Salua nul autre que Mycroft.

-« **Mycroft…** »

-« **Eh bien mon frère, deux fois en deux semaines… Devrait-on s'attendre à un nouveau colocataire ?** »

Mycroft l'ignora totalement, alors qu'il posa son regard sur le troisième larron :

-« **M. Potter.** »

-« **Mycroft.** »

Sherlock leur jeta un regard en fronçant les sourcils. Il était indéniable qu'ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction chez son frère. Il semblait à la fois agacé et amusé. Tout comme il se sentait lui-même en présence de Harry. Pourtant il était persuadé que s'il était encore dans l'ignorance, il ne faisait aucun doute que son frère, lui, savait toute la vérité…

-« **Je vois que vous avez déjà fait connaissance.** » Constata le détective d'une voix trainante. Il n'avait jamais aimé prêter ses jouets.

Mais le regard de Mycroft était scotché sur son nouvel ami.

-« **Bien évidemment, tu ne penses tout de même pas que je laisserai mon cher petit frère en la présence de nouvelles personnes sans étude préalable. Mommy m'en voudrait plus que tout.** »

Harry se contenta de lui lancer un regard de pur défi, se réinstallant sur son fauteuil comme s'il était maître des lieux, comme s'il défiait Mycroft de le déplacer, de le faire réagir. Sherlock se demanda vaguement la raison d'une telle réaction, mais il se reconcentra sur son frère et :

-« **Et il est également évidemment que Harry n'est pas juste** _ **une nouvelle personne.**_ »

Mycroft reporta enfin son regard sur son frère avant de répliquer avec un rictus :

-« **Même _toi_ ne pourrais concevoir tout ce qui se cache derrière tout cela.** »

Les yeux de Sherlock se firent plus perçant, étudiant consciencieusement son frère à la recherche de cette chose qu'ils lui cachaient tous les deux. Leur secret, leur _énorme_ secret…

-« **Mycroft.** » Intervient froidement Harry dans une sorte de sifflement menaçant, coupant net Sherlock dans sa prochaine réplique. « **Vos mots dépasseraient-ils vos pensées ?** » Reprit-il avec plus de douceur.

-« **Que faites-vous ici ?** »

-« **J'ai encore le droit de faire ce que bon me semble !** »

-« **Vous savez pertinemment que non, M. Potter. Seul le laxisme de nos ministères pourrait justifier un tel accord. S'il ne tenait qu'à moi…** »

Sherlock resta silencieux, attentif à toutes ses nouvelles informations. Ainsi, Harry serait sous une juridiction ministérielle différente de celle de Mycroft ? Mycroft qui était à lui seul le gouvernement même de l'Angleterre... Il ne faisait aucun doute que Harry est anglais et donc ? Harry ... Ne serait pas sous le gouvernement anglais ? Il serait sous la juridiction d'un autre gouvernement tout en exerçant à Londres ? Comme une sorte de mercenaire? Pourtant, quelque chose clochait. Le brun lui-même avait avoué qu'il cherchait encore sa voix, faisant de petits boulots par ci par là, rendant servir à l'un et à l'autre. Comment pourrait-il être exécutant sous un gouvernement ? Au point que Mycroft discute avec lui comme un égal ? Aurait-ce à voir avec l'acte héroïque qu'il était certain qu'il avait fait ? Celui qui le mettait tant sur la défensive? Oh, il sentait l'excitation monter en lui.

-« **Eh bien, il y a encore certaines choses qui ne sont pas sous votre juridiction, Mycroft. Or, mon libre arbitre en fait partie. Il serait bête de briser nos liens si durement acquis pour de telles bêtises.** »

-« **Vous vous pensez réellement aussi important ?** »

-« **Je pense être la personne la plus importante à vos yeux à l'état actuel des choses. Et vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'en un claquement de doigt, vous ne** _ **seriez**_ **plus.** »

Sherlock releva la tête au ton employé : Vous ne seriez plus, vous ne seriez plus, vous ne seriez plus. T'importe la manière qu'il le répétait, il resta figé face la personne qui menaçait son frère, l'infaillible, l'ineffrayable frère qui réagissait à cette attaque comme si elle ... Comme si elle avait un impacte sur lui.

-« **Serait-ce des menaces ?** » Siffla Mycroft en fronçant les sourcils.

-« **Aurais-je une raison de vous menacer ? »** Se contenta de dire Harry avec un sourire doux.

-« **Nous déjeunerons à la table ronde demain à 12h45, ne soyez pas en retard.** »

Mycroft détourna les talons et s'en alla comme si de rien n'était. Comme s'il ne venait pas de menacer quelqu'un, de se faire menacer par cette même personne, puis de l'inviter à déjeuner.

* * *

Harry lui se racla la gorge face au silence qui planait maintenant dans le salon.

-« **Je suis désolé pour cela.** »

-« **Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme si nous n'en avions pas l'habitude. Alors comme ça, vous connaissez mon frère ?** »

-« **Je l'ai rencontré il y a quelques semaines en effet. Il m'avait en quelque sorte recommandé de ne plus vous revoir. D'où ma surprise lorsque nous nous sommes croisés à nouveau sur Quality Street.** »

Sherlock lança un regard à John, que seul eux deux comprirent avant que Harry ne reprenne :

-« **Votre frère est…** »

-« **Encombrant et vicieux ?** »

-« **J'allais dire préoccupé et attaché à vous, mais je suppose que** _ **encombrant et vicieux**_ **fonctionnent également.** »

-« **Plus je vous fréquente, et plus vous m'intriguez, Harry.** »

-« **Ce ne serait pas drôle si vous deveniez tout à la première seconde, n'est-ce pas ?** »

Sherlock et Harry se sourirent complice. John les observa en silence. Ils n'avaient rien en commun, pour autant aux yeux du docteur les deux zigotos se ressemblaient énormément. Etait-ce ces sourires complices ? Ces lueurs de défi dans leur regard respectif ? Ou cette particularité de provoquer l'instinct fraternel de Mycroft ? Car ce dernier pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, John avait bien vu son regard doux sur Harry, le même qu'il portait sur Sherlock quand il pensait que personne ne le regardait…

* * *

 _Dans ce chapitre nous apprenons donc que Harry et Mycroft se sont déjà rencontré. Quelque chose semble les lier, serait-ce le secret que tente désespérément de deviner Sherlock, ou bien est-ce quelque chose de bien plus grand ? De bien plus mystérieux… ?_

Eter

PS: Je sais pas comment vous remercier autrement qu'en l'écrivant! Merci, mille merci à vous de prendre du temps pour m'écrire un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous avez aimé dans le chapitre!

Spécial décidace à Zey Mikaelson dont la review a fait battre mon coeur de ravissement! C'est pour recevoir ce genre de reviews que des personnes postent leur histoire tout en sachant pertinanent que peu y apporteront un retour! Love!


	4. Ce qui ce cache derrière le rideau

Hello! y'a un morceau à l'avant fin qui m'a vraiment bloqué! Je n'arrivais pas à penser à la suite sans l'écrire en premier! Il faut dire que j'avais oublié un léger détail en commençant ce crossover! _Je n'écris pas de meurtre!_ J'écris de la romance, teintée de comédie mais avoir écrire des scènes policières qui ne soient pas impossibles dans la réalité, olala!

Et je suis désolé du léger retard de publication! J'étais en week-end prolongé loin de chez moi, je n'ai pas eu le temps de publier quoique ce soit! Mea Culpa!

* * *

Auteur: Mlle-Eternity alias Eter

Titre : Sherlock ne le comprend pas

Type: Crossover HP/Sherlock (BBC)

Résumé: Lorsque Harry était entré dans sa vie, Sherlock découvrit qu'il existait des personnes sur cette planète réussissant l'exploit de détracter son don de déduction. Oui, Harry était spécial, il était si facile de lire sur son visage, pourtant il ne cessait de sursauter à chaque nouvelle découverte. Avec lui, Sherlock n'est pas au bout de ses peines...

Avertissement: Rating T. ATTENTION RELATION ENTRE DEUX HOMMES DANS CETTE HISTOIRE

Disclaimer: Seuls l'intrigue m'appartient, les personnages et l'univers reviennent à JKR et Sir Arthur Conan Doyle

* * *

A nouveau, merci à tous les nouveaux, et les pas nouveaux: natasha. jones. 1654, _floop56_ , Anonyme28, _soraya1995_ , Maraviri, _catange_ , Suldreen, _gabrielle prince_ , Emilily826, _Selena Psycho_ , lazareloup, _Narae_ , Lilith Anguis, _red-dragon68,_ Innocent1984, _AlecLightwoodMagnusBane_ , sophiepieri, _Aleera GiacoRavenne,_ Padoune2620, _LunaNogood_ , aurel8611

 **Un gros baiser à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, je vous aime:** **darkayora** , **soln96** , **luna park** , **TeZuKa j** , **Neko Kire** , **felinness** , **Lils** (Merci Lils! Très bonne question, haha, mais je ne peux y répondre maintenant ; D), **Minimiste** , **gabrielle prince, red-dragon68,** **AnitaBlake93100** , **Zey Mikaelson** (love! Tes reviews sont toujours adorables! Haha, tu fais des rêves incroyables! Tu es capable de recréer le monde de The Lord Of The Rings? whaouu! Oui, c'était assez rapide entre eux (Harry et Sherlock), je voulais montrer qu'il y avait un lien entre eux dès le début, un lien qui va vraiment être solide au point de justifier la présence de l'un avec l'autre dans des situations quelque fois bizarre à la Dirk Gently! Haha, je suis d'accord avec toi, des fois en regardant Sherlock, je me dis "mais what? !" Comment il peut savoir ça! Alors pouvoir le taquiner un peu, m'amuse énormément! Je suis tellement d'accord avec toi! Non, Sherlock n'est pas prêt du tout! Déjà juste avec Harry, y'a de l'eau dans le gaz alors avec Teddy il risque une surchauffe! Aaah, je suis contente, parce que tes commentaires correspondent parfaitement à ce que je pensais en écrivant les scènes! Je ne sais pas si les autres lecteurs ont perçu la même chose mais ça me fait super plaisir que tu aies compris toi! Oh oui, Mycroft, tu le connais, a toujours voulu tout controler, haha, il va se retrouver dans de ces situations! Là encore je suis d'accord avec toi! Les lecteurs oublient souvent que les écrivains écrivent pour une certaine reconnaissance de leur travail, en bien ou en mal! Dès le début j'ai choisi de ne pas y accorder une trop grande importance! Oh bien sûr, j'ai le coeur qui bat en lisant les reviews telles que les tiennes, mais même si je n'en reçois pas, je continue à écrire. L'avantage c'est qu'il n'y a pas de pression, si j'arrête d'écrire du jour au lendemain, je ne culpabiliserai pas. C'est un peu égoiste pour les personnes qui elles suivent et commentent avec assiduité, ce sont pour elle que je précise toujours si l'histoire est en pause ou abandonnée. Oula, je m'éloigne du sujet! Il devrait y avoir plus de lecteur comme toi, je pense sincèrement que ça encouragera beaucoup d'écrivain qui doute de leur écrit! Mdr, il y a de ces scènes dans Sherlock qui sont mémorables, haha!), **Melodie Zik Spirit** (La voici! : D), **p'tite kissy** (Merci à toi!), **Bloodynirvana** (Ha ha! (*a prononcé de manière mystérieuse!* Que peut bien relier Harry et Mycroft héhé)!, **aurel8611**

* * *

 _Harry a apprécié avoir rencontré John et pu revoir Sherlock. Le lendemain, comme promis il compte rejoindre Mycroft pour déjeuner, mais avant ça, une petite visite chez sa meilleure amie s'impose..._

 **Chapitre 3 : Qui se cache derrière le rideau ?**

-« **Tu es sûr que c'est la bonne chose à faire ?** » Demanda Hermione, en regardant le Survivant, les sourcils froncés.

Elle lui tendit un verre de jus et sourit gentiment au geste de son meilleur ami : ramenant ses cheveux en arrière d'une main avec cet air qui disait : _Qu'importe ce que vous pourrez dire, je ferais ce qui me semble être juste_.

-« **Depuis quand le ministère a-t-il mains mises sur les gens que je fréquente ?** »

Harry fit la moue en jetant sur la table basse le parchemin que lui avait envoyé le Ministère. Il savait pertinemment que Mycroft avait fourré son nez dans ses affaires et comme un bon petit chien-chien politique qu'il était, il avait dû aller se plaindre à Sa Majesté. Car malgré son intelligence, Harry savait qu'il n'avait pas encore réussi à comprendre la véritable raison de son intervention. Personne ne devait réellement comprendre celle-ci, même pas lui, car chacun y gagnait dans cette affaire, chacun avait des intentions cachées et chacun tirait leur bout de ficelle...

-« **Tu sais bien qu'en tant que héros national, tout le monde voudra se mêler de ta vie. »** Continua-t-elle ignorant sa grimace à son titre honorifique. **« D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que Sherlock s'en mêle également pour découvrir tes petits secrets…** »

-« **Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait deviner notre monde !** » Se moqua Harry avec un ton typiquement Gryffondor.

La jeune femme retient le « sale gosse » qui lui titillait les lèvres et fronça encore les sourcils, prenant malgré elle un air maternel typique de Molly Weasley et qui l'horrifiait toujours. Certes elle ne pouvait tacher son air de première de la classe, elle aimait lire des livres énormes et corriger toutes les personnes qui disaient des âneries… Mais elle se refusait d'être prise pour une vieille mégère et être aussi moralisatrice que les mères de familles. Elle n'avait que _vingt-quatre ans_ par Merlin.

-« **Ne le sous-estime pas, j'ai lu le blog de son colocataire ! Et si ses actions sont bien romancées, elles sont toutes basées sur des faits réels !** »

Harry resta silencieux, il faudrait qu'il aille voir ce blog. D'ailleurs il lui faudrait aussi un ordinateur… Et bien évidemment cacher à Mione ces deux faits ci-dessus.

-« **Ron a pu résoudre l'affaire des pièces rouillées avec Greg ?** » Demanda-t-il finalement pour changer de sujet le plus discrètement possible, il ne put retenir son rosissement, tentant de le cacher en faisant comme s'il se frottait les yeux.

-« **Oui. »** Répliqua-t-elle en levant un sourcil, visiblement pas dupe de sa tentative, mais lui faisant grâce de l'ignorer au minimum. **« Tu ne penses pas qu'il puisse s'inquiéter de quelque chose ? Je veux dire toi qui connait Mycroft, et puis Ron, et moi… Ne va-t-il pas se poser des questions** **?** »

-« **Je ne sais pas. Toute personne normale se dirait surement que tant de coïncidence n'en sont pas, mais Sherlock Holmes semble être quelqu'un d'assez égocentrique.** »

-« **Fais tout de même attention ! Il ne faudrait pas qu'il devine la vraie raison de votre rencontre avant l'heure !** »

-« **Ne t'en fais pas.** » La rassura-t-il en se levant. « **Et puis après tout, on ne m'aurait pas demandé de faire ce travail si j'étais du genre à échouer du premier coup.** » Termina-t-il avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

* * *

Harry prit le chemin du métro le plus proche. Il devait rejoindre Mycroft pour le déjeuner, et si Sherlock était intéressant à fréquenter, son grand frère l'amusait grandement aussi. Car autant dire simplement, les deux étaient réellement fait du même moule et malgré leur âge, ils étaient encore de grands enfants ne faisant qu'à leur tête.

Ce qui différenciait l'un de l'autre était que Sherlock se fichait totalement de ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui, il résolvait les enquêtes qui captaient son attention, envoyant valser toutes les autres, qu'importe les conséquences, il agissait de la manière qu'il voulait, au moment où il le souhaitait, et surtout exposait ses pensées sans filtre ni considération.

Mycroft, au contraire, se devait d'agir avec des pincettes. Il ne doutait nullement que seule sa supériorité intellectuelle condescendante avait su le pousser aussi loin dans la sphère politique. Lui permettant ainsi d'éjecter tous ceux qu'il trouvait incompétent, d'apporter son grain de sel dans chaque affaire le concernant (ou non), et surtout d'appliquer les jugements qui semblait être les meilleures selon lui et souvent uniquement selon lui.

Les deux frères faisaient ce que bon leur semblait, dans des univers différents, avec des conséquences différentes, mais finalement cela se résumait simplement en ces termes : _J'ai raison et vous avez tous tort._

Et la base de tout cela était leur enfance, celle qui avait forger leurs caractères, leurs manières d'être, ce pour quoi on avait fait appel à lui…

* * *

-« **Votre projet avance-t-il ?** » Demanda enfin Mycroft en faisant rouler son vin dans son verre.

Ils s'étaient retrouvé comme de vieux amis, discutant de choses et d'autres, aux informations du journal de la veille au partage de nouvelles récentes. Et puis arrivé au dessert, Holmes lança enfin la discussion qui l'intéressait réellement.

-« **Projet ? Peut-on réellement appeler cela ainsi ?** »

-« **Et comment l'appelleriez-vous ? Du bénévolat ? De la manipulation ? Un besoin de sauver la veuve et l'orphelin ?** »

-« **Ce qui arrive à Sherlock semble beaucoup vous concerner…** »

-« **C'est mon petit frère après tout, le seul que j'ai…** »

Harry le regarda avec intensité, il lui fit un sourire mystérieux mais ne répliqua rien de plus, si ce n'est :

« **J'ai appris votre intervention dans le traité des créatures magiques. Il est rare qu'un homme de votre origine ait une telle influence, surtout pour un sujet aussi controversé.** »

-« **Après tout cela faisait partie de l'accord.** »

-« **C'est vrai, c'était effectivement écrit dans les petites lignes. Mais votre ami ne semblait pas plus intéressé que ça par elles…** »

Mycroft grimaça en redéposant sa petite cuillère sur la table. Il s'essuya la bouche de sa serviette et répliqua :

-« **Nous ne sommes aucunement ami.** » Choisit-il de contredire.

-« **Si c'est ainsi que vous vous comportez avec les personnes n'étant pas vos amis, je serais curieux de savoir celui qui vous avez en présence de ces derniers.** »

Mycroft se mit à sourire à la réplique et ne rajouta rien. Il prit lentement une gorgée de vin, réfléchissant en silence. Il était indéniable que Harry Potter savait parler, détournant la conversation ou jouant avec son interlocuteur. Face à quelqu'un tel que lui, leur discussion ne faisant que tourner en rond, attendant patiemment que l'un ou l'autre accepte de révéler certaines informations.

Sa réputation n'était pas mensongère. Bien sûr, Mycroft avait douté de son jeune âge, c'était son rôle, après tout, de tout remettre en question pour minimiser les risques. Et pour la première fois en dix ans, les choses s'étaient faites sans son accord préalable. Du jour au lendemain, il avait appris que la reine et son premier ministre avaient conclu une liaison entre eux et des _sorciers_.

Et malgré toute son expérience, son don d'anticipation, et sa capacité d'adaptation extrême, il avait été pris au dépourvu quand il avait appris que Sherlock se retrouvait à nouveau dans un plan ficelé dont même lui avait du mal à percevoir les véritables intentions. Mais plus que tout, découvrir qu'il existait un monde totalement inconnu qui avait échappé à son radar, pis où des citoyens anglais pratiquaient de la _magie_. God Save The Queen !

Ou alors le pire était la personne qui avait pris un malin plaisir à se jouer intermédiaire de tous cela ?

Mycroft observa, en silence, Harry Potter user de sa magie devant lui. En d'autres circonstances, cela aurait été préjudiciable, mais il était indéniable que l'on n'était plus à ces simples formalités. Seul, l'ainé des Holmes soupira, devait-il s'inquiéter de Harry ? De Sherlock ? Ou du troisième esprit torturé de cette bande de bras cassé ?

Son assistante se permit d'entrer dans leur salle privatisée et :

-« **Un appel du gouverneur Gypson sur la une.** » Le prévient Anthéa discrètement, l'induisant à sa manière de lui faire reprendre son travail.

* * *

 _Je suis Sherlock Holmes, le seul détective consultant au monde._

 _Je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails pour vous expliquer comment je fais ce que je fais car les chances pour que vous compreniez sont minces. Si vous avez un problème que vous souhaiteriez que je résolve, contactez-moi. Uniquement les affaires intéressantes._

 _Ce que je fais :_

 _J'observe tout._

 _De mes observations, je déduis tout._

 _Lorsque j'ai éliminé l'impossible, peu importe ce que c'est, même si cela semble insensé, c'est la solution._

 _Si vous avez besoin de moi, contactez-moi et nous pourrons potentiellement en discuter.(*)_

Harry ne put retenir son pouffement de rire en lisant ce post sur son téléphone. Il arrivait parfaitement à imaginer Sherlock dire cela. Il entra dans un magasin, et en ressortie une heure plus tard avec un ordinateur portable flambant neuf. Il avait de la lecture à faire …

* * *

Sherlock redéposa le journal sur la table basse en croisant les jambes.

-« **Quelque chose d'intéressant ?** » Demanda le docteur en se baissant pour récupérer le document.

-« **Gorges ne devrait pas tarder à nous rendre visite !** »

-« **Gorges ?** » Cligna des yeux John avant de soupirer en comprenant enfin : « **Greg, il s'appelle Greg…** »

Vu le manque d'intérêt face à cette information, le docteur reprit, se cachant à moitié derrière le journal, l'air de penser que ce n'était pas une question importante :

 **-« Tu te penses capable de prendre une nouvelle affaire ?** »

-« **Pourquoi ne le pourrais-je pas ?** » S'exclama Sherlock avec un entrain trop rapide pour être naturel.

-« **Je pensais que tu aurais choisi de te concentrer uniquement sur le secret que cache Harry et Mycroft…** »

Le détective fit un geste évasif de la main, l'air de dire que ce n'était pas très important :

-« **De toute manière, je n'avance pas ! Il me manque des informations que seul le temps peut m'offrir !** » Finit-il par dire en se levant et s'élançant vers la porte d'entrée.

Le timing fut parfait car au même moment quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-« **Un meurtre dans une ruelle…** » Déclara l'inspecteur, en entrant et saluant John d'un signe de la tête. « **Pas de témoins, pas de pistes, pas de suspects, une affaire comme vous les aimez !** »

-« **C'était dans le journal ?** » S'étonna le docteur en montrant ce dernier.

L'inspecteur regarda l'élément avec surprise puis reporta son attention sur le détective en entendant son soupir résigné.

-« **Bien sûr que non, John ! Par contre, une bonne partie de Quality Street a été fermé pour le concert …** »

Sans rajouter de plus, Sherlock enfila son manteau et prit la porte pour prendre un taxi.

* * *

L'inspecteur Lestrade savait pertinemment qu'il était dépendant du talent de Sherlock. Cela lui avait pris des années pour l'admettre mais les événements lui avaient explosés à la figure ce que l'on cache au fond de soi par honte.

Quand le détective avait organisé son faux suicide, précédent deux années de longues absences, il avait dû reprendre sa vie comme si un mur porteur de son monde ne s'était pas subitement écroulé. Il avait eu du mal au début, comme Anderson et d'autres personnes du service. Sherlock était un personnage terriblement exaspérant mais attachant. Car depuis que le docteur John avait emménagé avec lui, il était devenu un peu plus humain. Il restait la même personne, avec ses mêmes remarques mais on sentait qu'il faisait des efforts.

A vrai dire, c'était les nouvelles rencontres qu'il avait faites, les nouvelles affaires qu'il avait eues, cette nouvelle vie sans Sherlock qui lui avaient permis d'apprendre plus sur lui-même. Il avait appris plus de choses pendant ses deux années, que jamais il n'aurait pu apprendre auprès de Sherlock, non pas que Sherlock lui aurait appris quoique ce soit. C'était assez idiot à vrai dire, de se dire que lui, inspecteur de la police depuis quoi dix ans ? Quinze ans ? Lui en apprenait encore avec des gens de toutes horizons.

Mais malgré cela, il l'avait manqué. Alors, le revoir fouiner, analysant des signes à la loupe, le revoir faire son Sherlock, mettait du baume sur son cœur.

-« **Pas de marques autour du cou, ni de signes apparents d'intoxication.** » Perçut-il de Sherlock alors que son attention revenait à l'instant présent. « **John ? Ton analyse ?** »

Ledit docteur soupira légèrement puis se pencha sur le corps écroulé entre deux grosses poubelles grises.

-« **Le jeune homme doit avoir entre vingt deux et vingt quatre ans, il semblerait qu'il soit venu pour le concert, il a encore un verre de cou. Il devait surement être ivre quand on s'en est pris à lui, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il ne s'est pas défendu…** »

-« **Comme toujours John, tu as repéré toutes les choses qui nous seront totalement inutiles.** »

-« **Bien sûr …** »

-« **Qu'avez-vous remarqué ?** » Demanda Greg avec une certaine excitation.

C'est ce que provoquait toujours Sherlock et son comportement si hautain, tout semblait si évident pour lui. Et même si ne l'avouerait jamais, l'inspecteur savait pertinemment que le détective aimait tous déballer. Montrer à tous sa supériorité intellectuelle. Rien ne pouvait l'empêcher d'expliquer par A plus B, que toutes les personnes ici présentent étaient stupides. Rien ne pouvait interrompre son discours si plaisant pour lui, tout du moins c'est ce qu'avait toujours pensé l'inspecteur Lestrade.

-« **Voyez le genre de ses vêtements, leur matière et leur couleur, le retroussement de son-** »

Sherlock resta figé dans son geste, le regard pointé vers la rue principale. Sa tête pencha légèrement sur le côté alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient. Il se releva, en se dépoussiérant les jambes. Puis comme s'il ne venait pas de s'interrompre en plein dans sa phrase, il avança droit vers la fin de la ruelle.

* * *

Greg jeta un regard médusé à John. Toutes les autres personnes s'étaient également tournées vers lui, comme s'il était le seul à pouvoir comprendre le comportement de fou de Sherlock. Mais, face au haussement impuissant du docteur et de sa grimace, l'inspecteur grommela férocement et tout en levant les mains au ciel, il courut vers l'insolence :

-« **Sherlock !** » S'écria-t-il avant de bloquer net.

* * *

 _Toutes les personnes étant capable de réfléchir un tant soit peu dans cette histoire, semblent être pris de court. Sherlock n'avance plus dans l'affaire la plus intrigante qu'il n'ait fait face jusqu'à lors, Mycroft a dû mal à percevoir les rouages d'un plan ficelé par cette personne si mystérieuse, Greg reprend peu à peu ses habitudes avec Sherlock et pourtant est toujours surpris par son comportement. Et vous, arrivez-vous à décortiquer le vrai du faux?_

(*) Extrait du site de The Science Of Deduction de Sherlock traduit par mes soins.

 **Dédicace spéciale à Darkayora pour m'avoir inspiré pour la scène finale! Je pense avoir écrit à moitié l'idée que tu avais en tête, tout du moins je l'espère! Et je dois avouer qu'en écrivant j'ai eu une autre idée pour la suite... Mais je n'en dis pas plus!**

Un chapitre de plus, alors ce n'est pas mon préféré mais il permet de vous donner des éléments supplémentaires pour les personnes qui ont des hypothèses pour la suite! Il permet de positionner un peu l'état d'esprit de chaque personnage! J'ai glissé pleins de petits indices et de détails qui me semblent important pour accentuer cette dichotomie entre ce que les personnages pensent et la réalité que possède certains mais pas d'autres...

Merci de m'avoir lu!

Eter


	5. Élémentaire, mon cher Watson

Hello! Il me semble n'avoir rien à dire, si ce n'est profitez bien de la lecture! Bon dimanche à vous :)

* * *

Auteur: Mlle-Eternity alias Eter

Titre : Sherlock ne le comprend pas

Type: Crossover HP/Sherlock (BBC)

Résumé: Lorsque Harry était entré dans sa vie, Sherlock découvrit qu'il existait des personnes sur cette planète réussissant l'exploit de détracter son don de déduction. Oui, Harry était spécial, il était si facile de lire sur son visage, pourtant il ne cessait de sursauter à chaque nouvelle découverte. Avec lui, Sherlock n'est pas au bout de ses peines...

Avertissement: Rating T. ATTENTION RELATION ENTRE DEUX HOMMES DANS CETTE HISTOIRE

Disclaimer: Seuls l'intrigue m'appartient, les personnages et l'univers reviennent à JKR et Sir Arthur Conan Doyle

* * *

A nouveau, merci à tous les nouveaux, et les pas nouveaux: Audragon, _GalaxInfinity_ , fairysnape, _ange de un cisme_ , Sheba Winchester Potter, _mayawene_ , CookiesDuncan74, _Chronos 666_ , I Vendetta, _L'otaku_ , ariannalice. le, _Magouille_ , Myhana, _anujen666_ , gabrielatsuki, _Nyan-Mandine_ , Kaizokou Emerald Hime, _Angel of Dark Wings,_ 05300mama

 **Un gros baiser à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, je vous aime:** **darkayora** , **luna** **park** , **felinness** , **Bloblo** (Oh, non pas tout à fait... Tu en découvriras plus dans ce chapitre ; D), **Melodie Zik Spirit** (x D J'espère qu'elle ne s'est pas faite attendre, mais voici a suite!), **boitedeconserve** (Je suis ravie que tu sois tombée sur cette histoire dans ce cas!), **Zey** **Mikaelson** (LOVE), **Lils** (Au regret de te décevoir, ce chapitre ne contiendra pas d'interaction intéressante entre Sherlock et Harry, mais j'espère que tu l'aimeras quand même!), **Sheba** **Winchester Potter** (Thank you!), **Nom d'utilisateur111** (Ah Zey Mikaelson, ma lectrice préférée! J'espère que j'arriveras à te faire apprécier Sherlock et son univers!), **mayawene, Angel of Dark Wings,** **AnitaBlake93100** (Merci à toi Anita! Huhuhu, c'est drôle que tu me dises cela parce que je viens de terminer un chapitre qui répond à ta question. Je suis sûre de pouvoir calmer ton adorable bouderie!)

* * *

 _Alors que Sherlock quitte la scène de crime sans plus de considération pour la police, l'inspecteur Lestrade est bien décidé à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, tout du moins jusqu'à ce que lui même reste bouche bée..._

 **Chapitre 4 : Elémentaire, mon cher Watson**

-« **Pourquoi cela ne me surprend pas plus, hum ? J'aurais dû parier que vous vous connaissiez !** » Réussit à dire l'inspecteur Lestrade lorsqu'il récupéra sa langue.

Sherlock cligna des paupières rapidement. Il ne vit qu'à moitié John accourir vers eux, ou encore le sergent Donovan et son air victorieux, ou Anderson et sa tête de fouine. Son attention était figée sur les deux personnages grotesques qui lui faisaient face. Car, ça ne pouvait être que l'orchestration d'une immense supercherie. Une partie d'échec foireuse à la Moriarty. Un plan tordu de Mycroft…

Sherlock ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il ne comprenait pas comment cette personne pouvait se retrouver devant lui, à l'instant présent, en de telles circonstances. Il ne comprenait pas l'air surpris et triomphant de Georges. Mais que faisait-il ici ?

-« **On se promenait dans le coin, et on a reconnu Smith devant les rubans de sécurité, il nous a laissé passer !** » S'exclama joyeusement un grand roux qui n'avait strictement rien à faire ici, qui n'avait _aucune raison logique_ d'être ici.

-« **Bien sûr…** » S'incrusta Sherlock dans la conversation.

Il ignora le regard appuyé de Gaël et de … qu'importe le nom du rouquin, il se concentra sur Harry et son sourire innocent. Tellement innocent, qu'il en paraissait faux. Ou était-ce lui qui voulait qu'il le soit ? Pour pouvoir lui prêter des gestes qui n'étaient que dans son désir féroce de … Le détective se figea, était-il réellement en train de remettre en doute ses capacités de déduction ? Harry Potter était un vrai danger pour lui. Un danger tentateur, offrant tellement de-

-« **Eh bien venez donc, histoire d'être au moins utile !** » S'exclama Lestrade en entrainant ses deux nouveaux … amis.

Le détective avait visiblement raté un épisode, et même toute une saison. Il les regarda passer devant lui comme s'ils étaient des fantômes. Gaétan laissait des civils pénétrer sa précieuse scène de crime ? Que, quoi ?

John, de son côté, vit clairement que Sherlock était un peu dépassé, il s'avança également et demanda :

-« **D'où vous connaissez vous ?** »

-« **Oh, Ron a souvent rendu service à notre section lorsque Sherlock était …** » L'inspecteur buta sur les mots à employer, et finit par dire : « **Enfin quand il n'était plus là. »**

 **-« Et Harry nous apportait aussi souvent main forte ! Ils sont vraiment impressionnant ! »** Rajouta l'agent Donovan avec un grand sourire.

John fut surpris de la voir sourire ainsi. Il l'avait toujours connu revêche et un tantinet arrogante lorsque Sherlock était dans les parages.

-« **Allons, nous ne fessions que tomber sur les bonnes personnes aux bons moment, que de la chance en soit !** » Répliqua bon seigneur Harry alors que l'inspecteur l'entraina dans une grande accolade.

-« **Un bon policier est avant tout quelqu'un de chanceux, d'ailleurs mon offre tient toujours…** »

-« **C'est bien aimante à vous, mais ce n'est plus trop mon truc ! »**

 **-« Harry est parti à la chasse suffisamment longtemps pour ne plus vouloir y consacrer tout son temps.** »

-« **Tu étais toujours avec moi pendant** _ **ces chasses**_ **!** » Répliqua Harry dans un grand sourire complice.

-« **Que veux-tu, je dois être un peu maso pour prendre plaisir à continuer à le faire !** »

-« **On attend toujours vos histoires, les gars !** »

-« **Et nous nos bières offertes gracieusement par vos soins !** »

Ils éclatèrent de rire sous les yeux intrigués de John et ceux perçant de Sherlock. A les voir ainsi, on ne penserait pas qu'ils étaient à quelques pas d'une scène de crime…

* * *

Sherlock, les yeux écarquillés, retenait les informations, se promettant d'aller dans son palais mental pour y réfléchir plus calmement. Maintenant il était question de savoir comment cet homme apparut de nulle part pouvait connaitre autant de personnes de son entourage. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait mis cela sur le compte de coïncidences mineures. Mais, eh bien, Mycroft ne lui répétait-il pas toujours que le destin était trop paresseux pour ça ? Et puis, John lui avait appris à faire attention aux relations qui liaient les personnes entre elle. Certes la plupart du temps, il trouvait que c'était une perte de temps, mais il n'était pas dans une situation où il pouvait se permettre d'ignorer des méthodes de déduction différentes des siennes. Harry Potter détraquait son don, le forçant à revenir aux bases.

Quelles étaient-elles déjà ? Observer, déduire, conclure.

Harry est à l'aise dans cet environnement, sur cette scène de crime. Il s'entend bien avec toutes l'équipe policière, suffisamment pour que plus d'une fois, il ait porté son aide. Même Donovan semblait lui accordé une oreille attentive, était-elle sous son charme ou croyait-elle réellement ce qu'il disait ? Ses gestes étaient sûrs, il ne semblait pas-

-« ... **Trois balles, trois tireurs, trois victimes...** »

* * *

Il est difficile de réellement concevoir un monde qui s'écroule sans le vivre. _Je suis toi. Prêt à tout. Prêt à brûler._ Il était un sociopathe de haut niveau, considérant la plupart des codes sociaux comme désuets. _Tu veux que je te serre la main en enfer ? Je ne te décevrais pas_. Il ne croyait pas en l'être humain, car l'homme était corruptible, faible et idiot. _Tu es ordinaire, tu es du côté des anges. Je suis peut-être du côté des anges, mais ne pense pas une seule seconde que j'en fasse parti._ Il ne faisait pas parti de cette catégorie. _Tu es moi_. Il n'était pas de ceux qui se laissent emporter par des souvenirs, au point de se figer. _Moi vivant, tu peux sauver tes amis. Tu as une échappatoire._ Il a été vaincu. _Bonne chance avec ça._ **Comment va Barberousse ?**

* * *

Il cligna des yeux, se relevant quelque peu et prenant conscience d'être au sol.

-« **Sherlock ?** » S'inquiéta John, lui écartant une paupière, et lui brulant la rétine avec une petite lampe. « **Ça va mieux ? Tu as fait un malaise.** »

-« **Je vais bien !** » Dit-il en se relevant, ignorant les protestations de John et les regards de pitié et de satisfaction malsaine des autres personnes.

Il regarda presque avec froideur l'élément déclencheur, jugeant de son innocence.

-« **Vous allez mieux ?** » Demanda Harry le regard inquiet.

-« **Ces vêtements sont clairement d'Ecosse. Un musicien, visiblement un bassiste. Chercher du côté des groupes de musique présents pour le concert.** »

Puis sans plus de considération, il tourna des talons et s'en alla brusquement. Après quelques secondes de surprises et d'aurevoir, John le suivit hâtivement.

-« **Sherlock !** » L'appela John en courant derrière lui. « **SHERLOCK !** » Cria encore le docteur.

Le détective finit par ralentir le pas et s'arrêta en plein milieu du trottoir. Il fixa avec surprise ses mains qui tremblaient férocement.

-« **Sherlock…** »

Sans un mot de plus, John appela un taxi et très vite ils se retrouvèrent dans leur salon. Le brun avait cet air perdu des temps d'Irène depuis maintenant trois bonnes heures. Les jambes croisées, le coude appuyé sur celui du fauteuil, le poing posé sur sa joue. Après quelques secondes où John se demanda comment lancer la conversation, le brun se releva et se positionna devant la fenêtre, les mains derrière le dos.

-« **Sher-** »

Le détective se tourna d'un coup et alla récupérer une boite de jeux de société. Il sortit un plateau et positionna deux pions. Quelques secondes plus tard, on sonna à la porte…

* * *

-« **Depuis quand connaissez-vous Sherlock ?** » Demanda Lestrade à Ron.

En fin de soirée, ils s'étaient tous réunis dans un bar comme à la bonne époque.

-« **A vrai dire, c'est surtout Harry qui le connait ! A ce que j'ai cru comprendre, ils se sont rencontrés dans un parc.** »

-« **Dans un parc ?** »

-« **Ouais, et eh bien, je suppose qu'ils ont accroché !** »

-« **C'est surprenant !** » S'exclama Greg, voyant le regard intrigué de Ron, il reprit : « **Sherlock Holmes est quelqu'un qui… Eh bien qui ne se fait pas d'ami dans un parc ! A dire vrai, il considère n'avoir aucun ami, d'ailleurs je ne l'imagine pas se promener dans un parc non plus…** »

-« **La seule autre fois où je l'ai vu, il m'a semblé plutôt antipathique !** »

-« **Disons plutôt que c'est un grand gamin qui ne sait pas comment communiquer avec les autres !** »

-« **Vous semblez beaucoup l'apprécier pourtant…** » Répondit-il Ron avec un regard perçant.

Si Lestrade n'avait pas englouti plusieurs gorgées de bière, il aurait pu être intrigué par ce regard. Mais eh bien, il continua comme si de rien n'était :

-« **D'une certaine manière, on finit par s'attacher à lui !** »

Ils posèrent tous les deux leur regard sur Harry qui trinquait avec les autres collègues de la police. A grand éclat de rire, ils semblaient bien s'entendre.

-« **Je trouve ça tout de même intriguant qu'il se soit attaché à Harry.** » Rajouta Lestrade dans une voix un peu creuse.

-« **Vous pensez ? Je trouve pourtant qu'ils se ressemblent beaucoup**. »

Cette fois-ci, même la bière ne réussit pas à aveugler Greg. Son instinct lui disait que cette conversation était plus important qu'elle ne semblait l'être. Il porta un regard surpris sur Ron, qui souriait doucement.

-« **Vous savez Harry n'a pas eu une enfance facile. A l'internat Hermione et moi, on a pu le soutenir du mieux qu'on pouvait mais au final il a dû tout de même surmonter certaines choses seul. Quand tout cela a pris fin, on a cru naïvement que tout allait aller mieux. Ce n'était pas le cas et alors Harry a dû faire face à des choses encore plus terrifiantes, le changeant inéluctablement !** »

-« **Je me suis toujours demandé ce que vous aviez vécu. Quand le grand manitou nous avait informé qu'on allait devoir coopérer avec l'Equipe Externe Spécialisée dans les Cas Spéciaux (EESCS), on avait été vraiment mécontent. Personne n'avait encore entendu parler de cette section de la police. Et puis, ton équipe a débarqué, et alors j'ai su… J'ai su que vous étiez spéciaux.** »

-« **Spéciaux ? Je ne sais pas ! En tout cas, on est compétent dans notre domaine.** »

-« **Et Harry… Il ne fait pas parti de la EESCS n'est-ce pas ?** »

-« **Non.** »

-« **Pourquoi le laisser coopérer dans ce cas ?** »

-« **Pourquoi l'avoir laissé coopérer ?** »

-« **Va savoir… Il dégage quelque chose…** »

-« **Harry n'est pas quelqu'un qu'on peut enfermer dans une case. Il aime foncièrement aider les autres, mais il ne pourrait pas juste être docteur, policier, professeur… C'est beaucoup trop réducteur pour sa personnalité. Mais à sa manière, il aide tout le monde.** »

-« **Il s'entend bien avec le grand manitou…** »

-« **Harry s'entend bien avec la plupart des dirigeant. Vous seriez surpris de son carnet d'adresse**. »

-« **Comment quelqu'un de si jeune peut connaitre tant de personne importante ?** »

-« **Bah, sauvez l'Angleterre et alors vous pourriez prétendre à autant de renommé**. » Termina Ron avec un clin d'œil complice, il le quitta pour rejoindre les autres en riant déjà.

Greg resta à sa place, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il avait rencontré Ron et son équipe il y a deux ans. Il les avait trouvés jeune et arrogant. Ils semblaient savoir des choses cachées à son équipe. Quand Harry était apparu, tout cela avait changé. Il se souvenait encore de la scène :

 _Un jeune homme brun était apparu auprès du grand manitou: le Superintendant de la police, discutant comme de vieux amis. Tout le monde s'était tu, jusqu'à ce que Ron se lève et aille saluer le brun : « Harry » qu'il l'avait appelé. Il avait aussi salué respectueusement le grand manitou, son propre chef paraissait mal à l'aise à côté. Et le brun, Harry, lui avait serré la main, on aurait dit qu'il lui ait fait le plus beau cadeau du monde. Avec des courbettes, son chef les avait entraînés vers son bureau. Greg l'avait toujours trouvé lèche botte celui-là._

 _Cela avait duré trente bonnes minutes pendant lesquels les quatre jeunots de la EESCS rigolaient entre eux, les ignorant superbement, comme depuis une semaine. Ron était sorti en premier, il avait jeté un regard moqueur à son équipe puis s'était dirigé vers lui :_

 _-« **Ce sont des bleus qui n'ont jamais rien connu de la vie. Nous allons changer d'équipe afin de pouvoir travailler efficacement à vos côtés. Je vous prie d'excuser mon manque de considération à vos égards, mais je devais jouer le jeu de mes supérieurs.** »_

 _Greg n'avait pas vraiment compris, Ron n'avait jamais été grand bavard avec eux. Il sentit Donovan s'approcher et se contenta de hausser les épaules à sa question muette._

 _Puis le grand manitou était sorti et il fut accompagné par Ron et son chef vers la sortie. Et vient le tour de Harry. Tout de suite, il avait remarqué que les quatre de la EESCS avaient perdu leur arrogance, ils s'étaient presque mis en pavoisons devant le brun._

 _-« **Une semaine.** » Avait-il clamé en les regardant chacun dans les yeux, les induisant au silence par ce seul regard. « **Une semaine vous avait été offert pour démontrer ce pour quoi vous aviez candidaté. Tout ce qui en ressort n'est qu'arrogance, chacun copiant le comportement minable de l'autre, tel des moutons, tels des mang…, dédaignant l'aide précieuse de la police anglaise. Vous êtes recalé.** »_

 _Greg n'avait pas saisi le mot « mang… » quelque chose, mais cela avait semblé figé les quatre jeunots. A la fin de son discours, il s'était retourné vers eux, les saluant d'un « **Messieurs, mesdames.** », puis était parti sans demander son reste._

 _L'équipe de la EESCS avait tous la tête d'un enterré, une pleurait doucement et silencieusement, un autre avait frappé le bureau de son poing, un encore s'était posé sur son siège l'air déchiré, et le dernier avait les lèvres serrés regardant devant lui sans rien n'y voir._

 _Personne de la police ne les avait approchés, incertain des gestes à entreprendre. Puis Ron était revenu, un air de paternel désolé sur le visage, de celui qui les avait prévenus alors qu'ils n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête._

 _-« **C'est terminé.** »_

 _-« **Mais, Général Weasley, nous…** » Avait commencé l'un d'entre eux avant de se taire sous son regard intense._

 _Général, ça aussi ça l'avait surpris. Les grades de la police étaient totalement différent de celle de l'armée. Notamment pour éviter les forces paramilitaires. Or le grade de Général était un grade de l'armée de terre, un très haut grade. Qui n'avait certainement rien à faire dans un poste de police britannique._

 _-« **Vous aviez été informé du but de cette cellule, de son utilité, de son importance.** » Clama-t-il d'une voix similaire à celle de Harry. « **La EESCS s'était engagée avec la** **National Crime Agency** **et notamment celle de Scotland Yard et voyez le résultat ! Vous pensez-vous supérieur aux détectives ici présents ?** » Gronda-t-il en les montrant de la main._

 _Greg s'était fait la réflexion que Ron n'était pas n'importe qui. Il dégageait quelque chose, comme Harry, quelque chose de différent mais bien là. Cela avait le don de lui donner envie de lui montrer toute son admiration pour sa personne. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce qui était sûr, c'était que Harry et Ron, ces deux personnes qui étaient apparus dans sa vie d'inspecteur de la police, étaient des personnes impressionnantes. Comme Sherlock, feu son ami, ils semblaient venir d'un autre monde._

 _-« **Vous vous êtes montré condescendant, fier de vouloir faire parti de la EESCS sans réellement comprendre le fond ! Vous clamiez chaque matin notre code d'honneur sans comprendre les mots que vous énonciez.** »_

 _-« **Nous ne pensions pas…** »_

 _-« **En effet, vous ne pensiez pas. Je vous informe Gradé Williamson, Gradé Polinsky, Gradé Graham et Gradé Yove que vous être recalé à l'examen de la EESCS, vous serez réorientés dans les services choisis par vos référents. Dès lors, toutes informations acquises lors de votre séjour parmi la police londonienne devront être scellées par un agent compétent. Saluez vos anciens collègues.** »_

 _Les policiers hochèrent la tête, indécis à dire quoique ce soit. Ron se tourna vers eux et déclara :_

 _-« **Je vous remercie d'avoir participé conjointement à cette épreuve. Nous avons conscience du manque de professionnalisme que cela peut montrer, néanmoins votre bureau a été choisi cette année pour cet examen. Je vous prie d'accueillir la véritable équipe lundi avec méfiance mais remise en question.** »_

* * *

Greg sourit en voyant Seamus apprendre à Donovan l'accent irlandais. Le début des quatre nouveaux agents avait été froid, mais très vite, il n'avait pu que constater de leur aide précieuse. Ils étaient efficaces, et tous ensemble ils avaient pu résoudre l'affaire du pull rouge. La EESCS n'était pas toujours présente, mais dès que des faits un peu bizarres apparaissaient dans une affaire, ils étaient là. L'inspecteur Lestrade finit par se lever et rejoignit ses collègues.

* * *

-« **Un jeu de dame, vraiment, Sherlock ?** » Nargua-t-il en avançant son pion.

-« **Quoi de mieux pour parler de Harry Potter, Mycorft ?** »

Ledit Mycroft, les jambes croisées, se repositionna sur son fauteuil et demanda :

-« **Et que veux-tu savoir mon cher ?** »

-« **Comment Albus Dumbledore a-t-il fait pour m'effacer la mémoire ?** »

* * *

 _Ce chapitre nous éclaire sur certains points, pourtant d'autres interrogations se font sentir: Sherlock semble prendre conscience que la venue de Harry dans sa vie n'est peut-être pas si innocente qu'elle semblait être... Comment Ron, sorcier de pur souche, s'est-il retrouvé à travailler avec la police moldu? Que vient faire ce bon vieux Albus Dumbledore dans cette histoire?_

Huhu!

L'histoire avance petit à petit, certaines intrigues se mettent en place... ça vous intrigue?

Eter


	6. Rétrospection

Hello!

Petite précision pour le "paragraphe un peu confus" du chapitre dernier. Il était volontairement confus. Pour ceux qui ont regardé la série récemment, ils ont surement remarqué à quoi correspondait la partie en italique. Pour ceux qui ne voient pas de quoi je parle, ce sera rapidement expliqué par Sherlock dans ce chapitre-ci!

Deuxième chose, ce chapitre est un chapitre balance. Il reprend un peu ce qui s'est passé dans les chapitres précédent. Je vous conseille de vous mettre à la place de John qui demande des explications parce que mince alors il a dû mal à suivre! ; ) je ralentie volontairement l'intrigue parce que le chapitre d'après sera le début d'une forte accélération!

Enfin, vous comprendez mieux plus tard !

Profitez bien! Et n'hésitez pas à continuer à m'envoyer vos théories! certaines d'entres elles m'inspirent même!

Bis

* * *

Auteur: Mlle-Eternity alias Eter

Titre : Sherlock ne le comprend pas

Type: Crossover HP/Sherlock (BBC)

Résumé: Lorsque Harry était entré dans sa vie, Sherlock découvrit qu'il existait des personnes sur cette planète réussissant l'exploit de détracter son don de déduction. Oui, Harry était spécial, il était si facile de lire sur son visage, pourtant il ne cessait de sursauter à chaque nouvelle découverte. Avec lui, Sherlock n'est pas au bout de ses peines...

Avertissement: Rating T. ATTENTION RELATION ENTRE DEUX HOMMES DANS CETTE HISTOIRE

Disclaimer: Seuls l'intrigue m'appartient, les personnages et l'univers reviennent à JKR et Sir Arthur Conan Doyle

* * *

A nouveau, merci à tous les nouveaux, et les pas nouveaux, soyez les bienvenus! Pandadoudoucornu, _Nataly SkyPot_ , Ghoul no Hime, _konomu-imouto_ , lordhohenheim, _kikola02_ , Mikufic99, _heureducrime_ , TeZuKa j, _Ladyduquesa,_ misa2, _maos07,_ Huyue, _roldecanela_ , Yume Saint-Clair, _Lylythe_ , tatianaflo

 **Un gros baiser à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, je vous aime:** **soln96** (Merci à toi! Huhu, oui, c'était le but recherché! Avoir une partie de la vérité, tout en sachant très bien qu'il y a des élèments manquants!), **AnitaBlake93100** (Merciii, moi-même en écrivant l'histoire, j'ai envie de connaitre la suite x D Une de tes questions aura sa réponse dans ce chapitre, je ne t'en dis pas plus!), **Melodie Zik Spirit** (haha, merci, eh bien, enjoy!), **aurel8611** (ça me fait plaisir que tu sois intrigué! merci à toi!), **felinness** (pleins de bisous), **luna park** (merci! c'est une théorie intéressante de penser que le malaise lui aurait rendu sa mémoire, mais pas la bonne! Je te laisse lire ce chapitre pour mieux comprendre), **Nataly SkyPot** (gracias! ¿Habría encontrado un lector español una historia francesa?), **Lhumaine** (ton commentaire me fait sourire, merci à toi!), **Serelya Prongs** (Tu me fais rougir! Merci à toi!), **TeZuKa j** (Merci à toi!)

Réponse à une review anonyme: Alors, il est possible que Albus ait effacé la mémoire de Sherlock, mais ce n'est qu'une supposition de ce dernier! Et non, son malaise n'était pas dû à cela, tu comprendras mieux dans ce chapitre. Quand à savoir depuis quand Ron est général, eh bien, tu penses bien que c'est une question un peu trop directe! Peut être, comprendras-tu certaines choses dans les chapitres suivants!

* * *

 _Dans le chapitre précédent, nous nous demandions qu'est-ce qu'Albus pouvait bien faire dans cette histoire... Et une perte de mémoire? Vraiment?_

 **Chapitre 5 : Rétrospection**

Le docteur regarda Sherlock sur son fauteuil fétiche et soupira.

-« **Qui a-t-il, John ?** »

-« **Vas-tu enfin m'expliquer ce qui se passe depuis ce matin ? »** Demanda-t-il avec un ton autoritaire, en s'asseyant en face de lui. **« On t'a effacé la mémoire ? Et ce matin, pourquoi as-tu fait un malaise ? Comm-** »

-« **Ce ne sont que des ressentis pour le moment…** » Le coupa le détective en croisant les mains, les coudes sur les accoudoirs.

-« **Et quels sont-ils, ces ressentis, alors ?** »

Sherlock resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, puis il se leva, les mains derrière le dos, et commença à faire les cent pas. Il finit par commencer :

 _Le jour où je l'ai rencontré, John, je me suis tout de suite fait la réflexion qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici. Comme s'il avait vécu longtemps dans un autre monde, et qu'il tentait de revenir sur sa terre natale alors qu'il n'était plus le même. Alors, je me suis approché. Sans un seul geste de sa part, je sus qu'il avait repéré ma présence, mais qu'il ne m'avait pas catégorisé comme « ennemi ». Oui, il dégageait quelque chose de pas commun. Avait-il fait la guerre dans un autre pays ? Ou était-il un espion chez un opposant de la Reine ? Je me penchais plutôt sur la première hypothèse plus vraisemblable._

-« **Pourquoi ?** » L'interrompit John. « **Pourquoi un soldat plutôt qu'un espion ?** »

-« **Son regard…** »

-« **Son regard ?** »

-« **Oui, lorsqu'il a enfin prêté attention à mon observation, ses yeux se sont posés sur moi…** »

John regarda Sherlock se remémorer ce moment, il ne pensait pas que le jeune homme l'avait autant marqué dès la première fois. Il grimaça mais se rendit compte que les sentiments, qu'il avait ressenti au tout début, avaient disparu. Comme s'il lui avait fallu rencontrer le Golden Boy pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas en danger.

-« **Un regard un peu vague, mais sûr de lui, sûr qu'il ferait une seule bouché de moi si jamais je m'en prenais à lui. Et pour une raison étrange, j'eus la certitude que si bataille il y avait eu, bataille j'aurais perdu**. »

-« **Et tout ça avec un seul regard ?** » Demanda John, les yeux rieux.

-« **Que veux-tu, John, il n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'être un génie.** » Lui répliqua -t-il avec son air le plus pompeux.

-« **Bien sûr… Et donc tu lui as fait ton speech, et vous vous êtes recroisés sur Quality Street…** »

 _Oui, il était accompagné de deux autres personnes. Une jeune femme et un jeune homme, le roux que l'on a rencontré ce matin. Ils se promenaient simplement, pourtant on aurait dit qu'ils n'étaient pas venus sur cette rue depuis longtemps, ce qui est, bien sûr, possible. Sur le moment, je m'étais dit que le destin était vraiment une bête malicieuse pour nous faire nous revoir dans un moment aussi banal qu'une promenade. Tous les rapports que je recevais sur les déplacements de cet homme étaient incompréhensible. Il semblait savoir qu'il était suivi. Il arrivait à disparaitre dans l'ombre et réapparaitre dans la lumière dans des endroits impossible._

-« **Comment ça ?** » L'interrompit à nouveau le docteur en fronçant les sourcils.

-« **Penses-tu qu'on puisse passer d'Oxford Street à Charing Cross en un claquement de doigt ?** »

-« **Bien sûr que non.** »

-« **Et pourtant mes rapports ne me rapportaient que des faits similaires.** » Lui révéla-t-il comme on révèle un secret de polichinelle.

-« **Tu ne penses pas que ton « réseau » n'est pas si fiable que ça ?** » Demanda-t-il en se rappelant que ce réseau était constitué de SDF et d'enfants des rues.

Sherlock se tourna prestement, alla vers son bureau, tira un tiroir, prit un dossier qu'il ouvrit vers les dernières pages et le donna au docteur.

-« **Qu'est-ce ?** » Demanda-t-il, surpris par le comportement soudain de son colocataire. Il finit par baisser son regard sur les multiples lignes, _une succession de sms_. « **Que…** » Hocheta John en comprenant ce que disait les sms.

-« **Ce sont tous tes déplacements du week-end dernier ! Si tu reviens en arrière, tu constateras par toi-même la vérité.** »

-« **Sherlock ! Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ?** » S'outra le docteur, les joues roses.

-« **Que mon « réseau » est totalement fiable.** » Répliqua-t-il sèchement.

-« **Alors ?** » Bouda, hum je veux dire, grogna John en refermant brutalement le dossier. « **Ce n'est pas possible de faire de tels déplacements ! Il a quoi ? Un jumeau ? Comme dans «** **Le Prestige** **» où Borden et Fallon exécute le tour de** _ **L'Homme Transporté ?**_ »

-« **C'est une possibilité…** »

-« **Mais tu n'y crois pas.** »

Sherlock resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, puis répondit :

-« **Non.** »

-« **Mais alors-** »

-« **Je ne sais pas, John, il est bien là le problème, vois-tu. Parce que … C'est là que j'ai compris, que ce n'était pas le destin qui avait provoqué cette rencontre, oh non c'était lui : Harry Potter.** »

 _Comme s'il voulait me donner des cartes pour que je puisse gagner. Me présentant ses amis pour me dire : et si tu regardais par là. Mais la seule chose que j'ai été capable de déterminer, était que ses amis étaient comme lui. Et il est venu ici, renforçant mon hypothèse de soldat par son attitude. Mais soldat pour qui ? Certainement pas pour les représentants de la force les plus courants. Et plus la soirée avançait plus je me rendais compte que je ne savais rien de Harry Potter. Ni ce qu'il faisait vraiment dans la vie, ni son entourage, ni ce qui le liait à Mycroft._

-« **Il doit connaitre son secret non ?** »

-« **Oui, mais même lui, ne semble pas savoir la raison de sa présence.** »

-« **Mais il t'a laissé un indice**. »

Sherlock regarda, étonné, John, qui se mit à rougir.

-« **Pour leurs ministères différents…** » Prit-il la peine de préciser.

Le rougissement du docteur s'intensifia lorsque Sherlock lui fit un sourire appréciateur.

-« **Tu as vu juste. Or, Mycroft n'est pas du genre à laisser échapper ce genre d'informations.** »

-« **Il l'a fait volontairement pour que tu puisses deviner la raison de sa venue…** **Si comme tu penses, Harry tire les ficelles, n'aurait-il pas provoqué votre rencontre au parc ?** »

-« **C'est possible…** »

-« **Alors ce serait toi la raison de sa présence ?** » En déduit John en fronçant les sourcils.

-« **Je le pense également. Mais Mycroft est aussi concerné. Et même Lestrade… Il cible mon entourage.** » Compléta-t-il, les yeux brillants d'excitation. « **Harry a visé Mycroft et le rouquin a visé Lestrade. Pour autant, si Harry a vraiment voulu me laisser un indice lors de notre seconde rencontre… Alors, qui vise sa brune d'amie ?** » Finit-il en reportant son regard sur John.

-« **Moi ?** » Sursauta le docteur.

-« **Oui, toi. Après tout, tu fais parti de mon plus proche entourage.** »

-« **Mais il y a aussi madame Hudson et Molly !** »

-« **Je suis sûr qu'avec un peu de recherches, on trouvera qu'elles ont fait la rencontre de nouvelles personnes pendant les deux années où je n'étais pas là. Et toi, John, qui as-tu rencontré ?** » Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant.

-« **Je… Ne sais pas. Personne, il me semble.** » Répondit-il, sous la pression du regard intense du détective.

-« **N'aurais-tu pas fait la rencontre d'une jeune femme de taille moyenne, brune, les cheveux frisés. Un regard intelligent, surement proche du monde médical. Réfléchis, John ! Réfléchis !** »

-« **Non, Sherlock, non !** » Répondit-il mal à l'aise. Et puis, une ampoule s'alluma dans son esprit : « **Ou peut-être… Mais elle n'est pas brune ! Et je ne pense pas qu'elle fasse de la médecine !** »

-« **Qui John ?** »

-« **Une jeune femme que j'ai, un jour, rencontré dans la rue. Elle avait trébuché et je l'avais aidé à se relever. Elle semblait être dans les nuages.** »

-« **Boucle d'or…** »

John rougit férocement à ce terme.

-« **Je ne te permets pas de lire mes messages privés, Sherlock !** » S'indigna-t-il férocement.

-« **Eh bien, ne laisse pas trainer ton téléphone dans ce cas !** »

-« **Il y a un code pin…** » Marmonna John, abandonnant déjà, sachant que Sherlock n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête.

Mais le détective reprit « **Ce n'est donc pas elle. Mais je suis sûr qu'ils se connaissent. Et dans ce cas la brunette a choisi de cibler qui… ?** »

Sherlock reprit ses cent pas, reprenant sa réflexion.

-« **Si c'est le cas, alors ça voudrait dire…** »

-« **Qu'il a inséré des espions dans tout mon entourage.** » Conclut-il dans un ton impérieux et sombre.

-« **On n'en est pas encore là ! Et comment en es-tu venu à le croire capable de faire cela ? Je croyais que vous vous entendiez bien ?** »

-« _**Trois balles, trois tireurs, trois victimes.**_ » Cita Sherlock d'un ton morne.

-« **Quoi ?** »

-« **C'est ce qu'a dit Harry sur la scène de crime.** »

-« **Oui, il racontait une anecdote avec son ami.** » Se rappela le docteur en fronçant les sourcils avant de réaliser: « **C'est à ce moment-là que tu as fait malaise !** »

Sherlock détourna légèrement le regard, visiblement embarrassé. John l'entendit difficilement marmonner « _**Un moment de faiblesse de ma part…**_ » avant qu'il ne reprenne plus fort

-« **Cela m'a ramené en mémoire un autre moment. C'est ce que m'avait dit Moriarty lorsque nous étions sur le toit. Lestrade, madame Hudson et toi.** »

John sursauta sur son siège à ce nom honni.

-« **Moriarty est mort, son réseau aussi, la raison pourquoi tu as disparu pendant deux ans. Tu penses qu'il a un lien avec lui ?** »

-« **C'est bien ce que je cherche à savoir.** »

-« **Mais je ne comprends pas, il ne semble pas te vouloir du mal !** » Reprit John en secouant la tête avec un air d'incompréhension, quelque chose clochait dans cette conclusion.

-« **ça on ne le sait pas encore.** »

-« **Non je veux dire, si j'ai bien écouté tout ce que tu viens de me dire, alors j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il cherche à protéger ton entourage en mettant des personnes en qui il a confiance, avec les personnes auxquelles tu tiens.** »

Sherlock le regarda avec un air perdu. Et John ne put retenir son regard attendri face à cette bouille.

-« **Je sais que tu n'as jamais réussi à saisir toutes les relations sociales mais et s'il essayait de te protéger de quelque chose ?** »

-« **Mais de quoi ?** »

-« **Ou de qui ?** »

Sherlock reprit ses cent pas, réfléchissant à cette perspective. Il était vrai qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé à une telle possibilité sans John. Cela changeait les choses si c'était le cas. Beaucoup d'informations prenaient enfin plus de sens. Est-ce que ça pouvait réellement être cela ?

-« **Quel est le rapport avec votre étrange discussion ?** » Finit par demander John en se rappelant de la venue de Mycroft.

* * *

 _Flash-Black_

 _-«_ _ **Comment Albus Dumbledore a-t-il fait pour m'effacer la mémoire ?**_ _»_

 _-«_ _ **Albus Dumbledore… Un nom enterré depuis quelques années maintenant. Où l'as-tu entendu**_ _ **?**_ _»_

 _Sherlock tapota doucement sa tempe dans un sourire canaille. Il bougea son pion et reprit :_

 _-«_ _ **Cela fait bien longtemps que je suis au courant.**_ _»_

 _-«_ _ **Mais tu ne m'as jamais posé de questions depuis lors.**_ _»_

 _-«_ _ **J'ai supposé que tu avais, toi aussi, été atteint par cette chose, bien que plus partiellement que moi**_ _. »_

 _-«_ _ **Comment en es-tu arrivé à cette conclusion ?**_ _»_

 _-«_ _ **Dois-je vraiment te l'expliquer ?**_ _»_

 _Mycroft haussa un sourcil au regard moqueur de son frère._

 _-«_ _ **Le comment, je te laisse le découvrir. Tu ne souhaites pas savoir Pourquoi ?**_ _»_

 _-«_ _ **Pourquoi ?**_ _» Sherlock fronça les sourcils. «_ _ **Parce que j'ai vu ou découvert des choses qu'il ne fallait pas, c'est évident.**_ _»_

 _-«_ _ **Quelle peut-être la teneur de cette chose pour qu'on en vienne à effacer la mémoire de quelqu'un ?**_ _»_

 _-«_ _ **Tu ne le sais pas non plus…**_ _» Réalisa le détective. «_ _ **On t'a permis de te souvenir qu'on m'avait effacé la mémoire mais pas pourquoi on l'avait fait.**_ _»_

 _-«_ _ **Il est temps, monsieur.**_ _» Intervient soudainement Anthéa, la tête vissée sur son téléphone._

 _-«_ _ **Eh bien, Sherlock, ne me cause pas trop de soucis, mère m'en voudrait pour cela**_ _. »_

 _-«_ _ **Tu devrais plutôt penser à toi plutôt qu'à moi**_ _. » Répliqua le détective, en regardant exagérément son ventre. «_ _ **Mère en serait plus rassurée.**_ _»_

 _Avec un regard noir, Mycroft quitta la pièce._

 _Fin du Flash-Back_

* * *

-« **Mais je ne comprends pas. Il m'est difficile à croire qu'on puisse effacer une mémoire volontairement, d'autant plus si c'était un moment spécifique! Il était une sorte d'hypnotiseur? Et puis même si c'était le cas, comment tu pourrais savoir qu'elle était effacée vu que tu ne t'en souviens plus ?** » S'embrouilla John, exaspéré par les conversations toujours à demi-mot des Holmes.

Ces deux-là donnaient toujours l'impression d'avoir des discussions importantes, voire même cruciales, mais qu'une personne lambda, même en les écoutant attentivement, n'y comprendrait rien.

-« **Je ne le savais pas.** » Déclara Sherlock comme un magicien qui dirait « tada ! »

-« **Quoi ?** »

-« **Tout du moins pas vraiment. C'était du bluff, John. J'ai toujours su que Mycroft me cachait quelque chose de notre enfance. Vu sa réaction j'en ai maintenant la certitude ! Et je suis même sûr d'une autre chose.** »

Oui, plus il y réfléchissait, plus Sherlock en était sûr. Sûr que :

-« **Harry Potter essaye de me protéger de quelque chose… La même chose dont Albus Dumbledore m'avait protégé lorsque j'étais enfant.** »

-« **Vous ne faites pas affront à votre réputation, Sherlock.** »

John se retourna les yeux écarquillés alors que Sherlock recula d'un pas, totalement pris de court par cette apparition soudaine.

* * *

 _Cette soudaine apparition semble être le cheveu sur la soupe bien délicate de la réflexion de ce duo si célèbre. Cela pressentirait-il enfin des réponses claires ou d'autres questions vont-elles encore voir le jour?_

Olala, si vous connaissiez la suite! *s'évente avec sa main, n'arrivant pas à s'empêcher de sourire*

Comme je l'avais dit plus haut, si vous avez des théories n'hésitez pas, elles pourraient être avérées ou m'inspirer!

Dites moi, tous! Vous aimez les crossovers HP? J'ai l'impression que partout on m'oriente vers un animé particulier, une série super ou un film bouillonnant mon imagination! Et je me retrouve avec pleins de jets : twilight, vampire knight, supernatural (love x 10000000), ouran high school club! Aimeriez-vous en lire?

Pleins de bisous à vous!

Eter


	7. Deux pas en avant, un pas en arrière

Hello!

Enfin un chapitre avec quelques réponses! Je ne sais pas si vous en serez satisfaits *rire machiavélique* ou si vous resterez sur votre faim...

Bis

* * *

Auteur: Mlle-Eternity alias Eter

Titre : Sherlock ne le comprend pas

Type: Crossover HP/Sherlock (BBC)

Résumé: Lorsque Harry était entré dans sa vie, Sherlock découvrit qu'il existait des personnes sur cette planète réussissant l'exploit de détracter son don de déduction. Oui, Harry était spécial, il était si facile de lire sur son visage, pourtant il ne cessait de sursauter à chaque nouvelle découverte. Avec lui, Sherlock n'est pas au bout de ses peines...

Avertissement: Rating T. ATTENTION RELATION ENTRE DEUX HOMMES DANS CETTE HISTOIRE

Disclaimer: Seule l'intrigue m'appartient, les personnages et l'univers reviennent à JKR et Sir Arthur Conan Doyle

* * *

A nouveau, merci à tous les nouveaux, et les pas nouveaux, soyez les bienvenus! Nataly SkyPot, _H jedusor_ , Sheba Winchester Potter, _lisemarjolaine,_ aurelei, _Rose de Noel_ , maud. baudet, _loubega_ , Sakura0411, _Petite fee en sucre_

 **Un gros baiser à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, je vous aime:** **Neko Kirei** (C'est terriblement voulu le fait de ne pas comprendre l'intrigue dès le début de l'histoire! C'est assez difficile au final de jouer sur du suspense parce que si Sherlock est dans l'ignorance, tous les lecteurs, dont toi et moi, savent ce que cache Harry, mdr. J'essaie de jouer sur autre chose pour vous garder en haleine! J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à quelques unes de tes questions ! Merci à toi), **Louise 8299** (on ne peut rien te cacher! Oui, c'est bien Harry qui apparait toujours comme un cheveu sur la soupe, un délicieux cheveu, mais un cheveu quand même! Pour ce qui est de Dumbledore, eh bien on connait tous ses tendances à vouloir toujours bien faire... Comme laisser un gamin dans une famille qui ne l'aime pas, alala! Mon dieu, tout vient cette amertume tout du coup? Il n'y aura pas de bashing hein, enfin je m'écarte. Merci à toi!), **Bloodynirvana** (mdr, je suis tout simplement aussi excitée que vous lisant mon histoire, que moi l'écrivant! Merci à toi!), **Nataly SkyPot** (gracias), **soln96** (je n'ai pas pu retenir un petit rire machiavélique en lisant ton commentaire! Merci à toi!), **AnitaBlake93100** (Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut! x D Je ne vois pas du tout, du tout, du tout de quoi tu veux parler! Mémoire? Sherlock? Enfance? Voldemort dansant en tutu ? Ahum, non, non je ne vois pas xD Pour être plus sérieuse, ta théorie " _résoudra_ " effectivement une partie de l'intrigue, mais je ne voulais pas garder la même intrigue que la série, tout du moins pas que celle-ci, ce ne serait pas drôle, c'est pour ça que le monde d'Harry Potter tombe bien, il me permet de rajouter des méchants dans l'histoire! aha, je commence à en dire trop! Merci à toi), **felinness** (tu as très bien résumé la capharnaüm de mon intrigue! Et à vrai dire, il y aura beaucoup de réponse dans ce chapitre qui, je suis sûre, arrivera à t'éclaircir un peu. Je n'ose pas t'en dire plus, au risque de révéler des choses que je n'aurais pas voulu révéler, déjà que j'en ai dit un peu trop dans la review précédente, x D. Merci à toi), **Lhumaine** (C'est un très beau compliment que tu me fais là! Merci beaucoup! Je trouve que ce sont deux univers avec tellement de potentiel que je suis toujours étonnée à chaque que je me rends compte qu'il y en a si peu! J'espère que ta supposition sera juste, et si c'est le cas, n'hésite pas à crier "Je le savais!", hum... même si j'espère que mes oreilles ne vont pas trop siffler à ce moment là!)

Réponse à la review anonyme: Merci à toi d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un peu mot! Oui, je m'essaie à la "tenir en haleine" dans cette histoire!

* * *

 _Une intervention totalement inattendue ne peut que mettre Sherlock et John sur leur garde. Est-ce que cette nouvelle venue apportera enfin des réponses?_

 **Chapitre 6 : Deux pas en avant, un pas en arrière**

-« **Je suis désolé.** » Tempera Harry avec un sourire d'excuse. « **Je ne voulais pas vous surprendre. Mais vous sembliez tellement concentré que je n'ai pas osé vous interrompre.** »

John fronça les sourcils, depuis quand était-il là ? Il n'avait même pas senti sa présence, et pourtant pour un ancien soldat comme lui, c'était presque impossible.

-« **Peut-être devrais-je repasser … ?** » Demanda-t-il encore avec une expression mi embarrassé mi amusé. Il semblait, pour autant, visiblement assez fier de son coup.

-« **Pas le moins du monde, Harry. Prenez place, ainsi vous pourrez répondre à quelques-unes de nos questions.** » S'exclama Sherlock, le regard aiguisé, ne le lâchant pas des yeux.

-« **Je ne suis pas sûr d'être d'une très grande aide**. » Répliqua-t-il avec un ton faussement innocent.

John les regarda interagir comme deux prédateurs. L'un semblait détenir des informations précieuses que l'autre voulait obtenir. L'autre voulait assujettir l'un pour faire d'éclater la bulle de mystère qui persistait à grossir encore et encore.

Oui, le docteur était persuadé que les deux hommes l'avaient complètement mis de côté, comme s'ils étaient deux aimants qui s'attiraient et se repoussaient, ignorant tout ceux qui les entouraient. Il prit discrètement un bloc-notes et un crayon, et commença à écrire ses impressions de cette scène qu'il pensait prometteuse.

-« **Au contraire, je pense que vous êtes le mieux placé pour y répondre.** » Nuança Sherlock, le regard perçant. « **La première étant très simple, connaissez-vous Albus Dumbledore ?** »

-« **Je l'ai connu, en effet.** » Lui accorda Harry avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Il se déplaçait avec aisance dans la pièce. Ce n'était, certes, pas la première fois qu'il était venu, pour autant, il semblait connaitre chaque objet, chaque emplacement comme s'il avait toujours vécu ici.

-« **Vous l'** _ **avez connu**_ **?** »

-« **Oui, il est mort il y a maintenant moins d'une dizaine d'années.** » Lui accorda-t-il, les mains dans le dos, regardant un crane posé au dessus de l'âtre de la cheminée.

-« **Si je puis me permettre, comment est-il mort ?** »

Harry le regarda quelques longues secondes avant de lâcher :

-« **Il est tombé d'une tour.** »

-« **Une tour ?** » Répéta sceptique Sherlock en s'asseyant sur son canapé. Il avait croisé ses jambes, et lié ses mains, les coudes posés sur les accoudoirs. Il semblait être en pleine réflexion tout en discutant avec Harry.

-« **Oui, dans un immense château.** » Précisa-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

-« **Et que faisait-il dans un immense château ?** »

-« **Il était directeur. Directeur d'une école pour surdoué pour être exacte.** »

-« **Pourquoi vous répondez à mes questions ?** »

-« **Pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ?** »

-« **Parce que vous savez pertinemment que les réponses que vous me donnez, n'arriverons pas à éclaircir le mystère. Ce sont des informations qui n'ont pas grande importance.** »

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. John les regarda également. Etait-il possible de produire de l'électricité juste avec un regard ? Il avait l'impression que la pièce avait pris quelques degrés, rendant l'atmosphère étouffante.

John retient un sourire malgré tout, car vraiment, il avait l'impression que Sherlock refusait de lâcher l'os qu'il avait trouvé dans la gamelle de Harry, qui, lui, refusait de partager son magot.

-« **Notre rencontre n'était pas un hasard, n'est-ce pas ? Vous aviez tout prémédité, pour quelle raison ? Pour quelle raison vous être vous rapprochez de moi ?** »

Le silence suivit cette déclaration. John ne pouvait qu'observer l'expression de Sherlock. Il semblait peiné, pas au point que quelqu'un qui ne le connaitrait pas, comme lui le connaissait, pourrait voir, mais il semblait tout de même peiné. Et d'une certaine manière, il en voulait aussi à Harry. Il pensait l'avoir cerné comme quelqu'un de bien, il pensait qu'il était une bonne chose dans la vie de Sherlock. Il avait réussi à briser quelques-unes de ses barrières coriaces qui entouraient son cœur. Est-ce qu'il n'était vraiment là que, parce qu'il y avait une sorte de complot autour du détective ? Est-ce qu'il leur avait menti depuis le début ?

Il observa également le dos de Harry qui s'était tourné vers une fenêtre. Il se demanda s'il avait perçu ce que même Sherlock n'avait pas conscience.

-« **Vous vous trompez sur ce point monsieur Holmes !** » Finit-il par dire en se retournant. Il se cala contre l'encadrement de la fenêtre ouverte, les mains derrière son dos.« **Ce jour-là au parc, je ne pensais pas vous rencontrer.** _ **Nous n'étions pas cessés nous rencontrer.**_ »

A nouveau, le silence régna dans la pièce, laissant toute l'implication de cette déclaration faire son chemin dans leurs cerveaux. Leur attention était exclusivement tournée vers Harry, aussi furent-ils toujours aussi concentrés lorsqu'il reprit dans un soupire :

-« **A vrai dire, en vous écoutant parler tous les deux, je m'étais fait la réflexion que vous aviez beaucoup de lacunes sur certains points, pour autant vous êtes arrivé à une conclusion intéressante :** _ **Dumbledore vous a protégé dans le passé.**_ »

-« **Ai-je tort de penser que vous souhaitez me protéger de la même chose ?** »

Harry soupira à nouveau. Il ne semblait pas vraiment vouloir répondre aux questions de Sherlock. Pour autant, il le faisait, ce qui forçait John à se demander pourquoi. Pourquoi était-il si coopératif maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui avait changé pour qu'il accepte de répondre ? Son instinct de soldat lui disait clairement que quelque chose clochait.

-« **Je vais être clair là-dessus, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de pourquoi Albus Dumbledore a choisi d'intervenir dans votre enfance.** »

Les sourcils de Sherlock se froncèrent à cette phrase. Le docteur se demanda s'il pensait que Harry mentait. Il pourrait le faire, après tout il n'avait pas été totalement honnête avec eux depuis le début. Après, il n'avait aucune raison de l'être, il avait rencontré Sherlock quelques fois, ils avaient discuté ensemble, mais c'était Sherlock qui voulait absolument découvrir ce que cachait Harry. Tout le monde a ses secrets, et s'ils en étaient, c'était qu'ils ne voulaient pas être découvert.

-« **Alors pourquoi les espions ?** »

Harry cligna les yeux quelques secondes, avant de, semble-t-il, réaliser de quoi parler le détective.

-« **Ce ne sont pas des espions.** » Lui dit-il en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, avec malgré tout un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres. « **Dans le cours naturel des choses, il s'est avéré que, des amis à moi, étaient, peu à peu, entrés en contact avec certaines personnes de votre entourage, lorsque vous n'étiez plus à Londres.** » Il sembla réfléchir à quoi dire de plus, puis finit par continuer avec : « **Ce n'était que pur hasard, pourtant cela a, semble-t-il, dérangé quelqu'un.** **Alors _bien évidemment_ , j'ai demandé à d'autres des miens, de se rapprocher d'autres des vôtres, et voir ce que cela donnerait… **»

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux dans un geste qui semblait habituel. Il fit la moue et rajouta :

-« **Si Hermione avait été là à ce moment, elle m'aurait surement réprimandé avec un truc du genre :** _ **la curiosité est un vilain défaut**_ **. J'ai commencé à m'intéresser à cette personne qui était si contrariée. Elle était volatile, intangible même, je n'arrivais pas à voir à qui j'avais affaire. Une autre personne, constatant mon intérêt, a fini par faire appel à moi pour découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire. Or cette histoire, Sherlock Holmes, vous y êtes étroitement lié.** »

-« **Votre secret, Mycroft est au courant, n'est-ce pas ? Il devrait…** » Commença Sherlock en fronçant les sourcils, ne trouvant pas les mots qui correspondent à sa pensée.

-« **Effectivement, je pense que Mycroft sait des choses que j'ignore, tout comme je suis au courant des certaines choses inconnues pour lui.** _ **Comme encore, vous sauriez des choses, qu'on pourrait ignorer.**_ »

-« **Vous avez continué à me parler, malgré que ce soit contraire à ce qui avait été prévu, parce que vous pensez que je pourrais découvrir ce qu'il vous manque**. »

John trouvait cela plutôt sensé. Mais il n'arrivait pas à enlever cette impression de trahison en comprenant que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Harry avait utilisé Sherlock. Certes, c'était son boulot de fouiner et de résoudre les problèmes des autres, mais la dernière fois qu'ils avaient laissé quelqu'un les manipuler, Sherlock avait disparu pendant deux ans…

-« **Il faut que vous sachiez qu'il y a trois grands partis dans cette histoire. Ce qui sont pour que le secret éclate au grand jour, ceux qui sont contre, et ceux qui cherchent à découvrir ce bordel.** »

-« **Mais alors pourquoi me cacher votre secret, celui que connait Mycroft ? Si j'avais toutes les cartes en main..**. »

Harry secoua la tête de gauche à droite. John comprit bien que si Sherlock posait les questions, Harry maitrisait les réponses. Il était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il était important de partager avec eux des informations supplémentaires, mais pas au point de tout dévoiler. Là encore, John se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que Harry réagisse de la sorte.

-« **D'une part, je n'ai pas le droit de vous en parler et d'autre part, Mycroft tout en le sachant ne comprend pas plus, peut-être que vous, en ne le sachant pas, découvrirez quelque chose qui nous a échappé.** »

-« **Et qui sont-ils concrètement ces partis ?** »

-« **Je ne peux y répondre pour le moment.** »

-« **Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez me dire alors ?** »

-« **Officiellement rien du tout.** »

-« **Et officieusement ?** »

-« **Que vous devriez vous intéresser de plus près au crime de la rue sombre.** »

-« **Je ne vous comprend pas. Si vous souhaitez que j'avance dans cette affaire, comme je le ferais pour une autre. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici à répondre à mes questions ?** »

John aiguisa son attention à cette question. Il semblait que Sherlock était arrivé à la même conclusion que lui. Il vit Harry soupirait et dire :

-« **Les choses avancent plus vite que prévues, et pas dans le bon sens. Je ne sais pas ce qui se cache dans toute cette affaire. Je ne sais pas si elle est dangereuse ou juste gênante. Mais Albus a pris parti de s'y incruster. Or, j'avais beaucoup d'estime pour lui, si je peux le seconder post mortem je le ferais.** »

-« **Comment m'a-t-il effacé la mémoire ?** » Demanda Sherlock encore une fois. Mais John, lui-même, savait qu'ils n'auraient pas de réponse à cette étrange question.

-« **La question ne devrait pas être comment mais pourquoi.** »

Sherlock fronça les sourcils à cette parole si semblable à son frère.

Sans un mot de plus, il salua le duo et partit.

-« **Cette affaire, plus on avance, plus elle devient incompréhensible!** »

John hocha silencieusement la tête. C'est comme si, plus ils obtenaient des réponses, plus des questions apparaissaient. Comme si quelqu'un les empêchait de comprendre. Eh bien, s'il y avait réellement quelqu'un qui se jouait d'eux, il comprendra assez rapidement que Sherlock était un mauvais joueur…

* * *

Harry sortit de l'immeuble du 221B Baker Street. Il avançait doucement dans la rue, au bout de cinq minutes, il soupira et entra dans la voiture qui le suivait doucement depuis qu'il était sorti de chez Sherlock.

-« **Pourquoi lui en avoir autant dit ?** » Attaqua de suite Mycroft.

Le sorcier sortit de sa poche un parchemin enroulé. Le document s'ouvrit tout seul dans ses mains et il le tendit à son voisin. En fronçant les sourcils, ce dernier en prit connaissance. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur ou de stupéfaction. Il grimaça et répliqua :

-« **Depuis quand êtes-vous au courant ?** »

-« **Ce midi, vous comprenez l'urgence de la situation.** »

-« **Sherlock ne devrait pas à être enrôlé là-dedans !** »

-« **Sherlock fait parti intégrante du jeu, Mycroft, vous le savez aussi bien que moi.** »

-« **Que s'est-il passé ?** »

-« **Je ne sais pas…** »

-« **Pensez-vous qu'il est judicieux de me cacher ce genre d'informations avec ce qui se passe ?** »

-« **Je ne vous mens pas. Je n'ai aucune certitude de ce qui s'est passé. Seulement quelques suppositions dues au caractère de Albus. En revanche, vous y étiez !** »

-« **Je vous rappelle que c'est votre magie qui a altéré ma mémoire, et pas seulement la mienne. La leurs aussi et celles de mes parents !** »

-« **Ce sort n'est pas infaillible ! La preuve en est que Sherlock a pu se rappeler du nom de Albus Dumbledore.** »

-« **Ou ce dernier a volontairement laissé cet indice à Sherlock.** »

-« **C'est également possible. Si c'est réellement le cas, vous devriez réfléchir à quel indice Albus vous a laissé !** »

-« **Cette affaire dépasse clairement mes compétences.** »

-« **Vos compétences peut-être, mais pas votre intelligence, Mycroft. Et nous avons besoin de tous les cerveaux les plus savants pour résoudre cette affaire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.** »

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'au domicile de Harry. Lorsqu'il sortit, l'ainé des Holmes rajouta :

-« **Sherlock ne doit en aucun cas découvrir votre secret, Harry, pour sa santé mentale et la nôtre.** »

Le sorcier hocha la tête au ton sérieux de Mycroft. Il remarqua que c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. Il s'inquiétait réellement pour son frère. Pour autant, Harry n'était pas du même avis que lui, il se demanda même s'il ne devrait pas provoquer le destin...

* * *

 _L'échiquier commence à avancer, malgré les personnages principaux. Personne ne peut dire s'ils tirent les ficelles ou s'ils sont les marionnettes de quelque chose de plus grand. Chacun de leur côté, ils écoutent, récoltent, analysent et anticipent de futurs mouvements de l'autre. Pour autant, leur ennemi inconnu guette et semble vouloir agir avec plus de férocité que ce qu'ils avaient prévu..._

Je ne sais pas quoi dire... Êtes-vous mieux ou encore plus perdu?

Y'a pas quelqu'un qui veut écrire un crossover Harry/Chris (HP/Charmed)? Il n'y en a si peu, franchement ils doivent se compter sur les doigts d'une main!

 **Je félicite beaucoup de mes lectrices (oserais-je dire lecteurs?), certains d'entre vous sont vraiment bons dans leur théorie, d'autre personnes ont réussi à m'inspirer avec les leurs, merci à vous! vraiment!**

Eter

PS: Euuuuuuh, j'avoue ne pas encore avoir rédigé le prochain chapitre! Prions tous pour que j'ai dû courage d'écrire sur cette histoire (et pas une autre)!


	8. OUPS

Bonjour tout le monde, alors non pas de nouveau chapitre. Je suis désolé mais eh bien je ne l'ai pas encore écrit. L'histoire n'est pas en pause, c'est juste qu'il y a pleins de choses qui se sont accumulés et comme j'aime bien tout faire au dernier moment, bah voilà le genre de résultat que ça donne !

Alors, autant être honnête avec vous, pour le chapitre 7 j'ai dû écrire une page sur cinq xD En fait, j'ai écrit le début du chapitre et la fin du chapitre mais pas le milieu ! Le chapitre 8 est rédigé à moitié et le 9 en entier. D'ailleurs je peux vous dire que les chapitres 8 et 9 sont les deux chapitres des révélations (des vrais cette fois-ci pas juste des taisers), alors on ne sait toujours pas qui est le méchant (enfin son nom), mais Sherlock et Harry vont se rapprocher et se raconter tous leurs petits secrets de polichinelle !

Mais du coup, je me suis dit que j'allais vous faire un résumé de ce que l'on sait déjà. Ça vous permettra peut-être de comprendre certains indices. A la base (ie si j'avais fait mon boulot dans les temps), je vous aurais conseillé de relire les chapitres précédents avant de lire les chapitres 8 et surtout le 9 pour bien comprendre et vous dire « Ah je le savais ! ». Mais eh bien, peut-être que ce résumé détaillé vous mettra aussi sur de bonnes pistes.

* * *

...

Bon, je m'y suis repris trop de fois pour vous écrire un résumé, j'ai dû mal à dire des choses sans les dire, donc je vais plutôt vous noter des faits qui me viennent à l'esprit :

Sherlock a découvert que quelque chose qu'il a fait, vu, entendu, ou vécu dans le passé est la raison pour laquelle Harry est présent dans sa vie. Ce dernier semble vouloir résoudre un mystère que même Mycroft n'arrive pas à percer. Pour ça, Harry a fait en sorte qu'il entre dans le jeu. Ce qu'il sait c'est que cela a à voir avec le secret que garde Harry et dont Mycroft est au courant. Un secret que semble partager également ses deux amis : la brune et le rouquin. Ce secret a à voir avec le meurtre dans la rue sombre. Il a pu remarquer que la victime venait d'Ecosse et a des coutumes vestimentaires particulière. Comme s'il faisait partie d'une communauté, dont pourrait faire partie Harry et ses amis.

Sherlock est surtout intéressé de découvrir ce que cache Harry. Ce secret, en tant que lecteur assidu, vous êtes déjà au courant. Alors je vais plutôt vous parlez du point de vue de Harry qui au final, vous bloque.

Harry est entré en contact avec Sherlock car il a pensé qu'il pourrait résoudre le mystère qui entoure une personne ou une organisation. Harry fait parti du monde magique, pourtant il s'intéresse à des faits qui se passent dans le monde moldu. _Il fait appel à un moldu_. Ce n'est pas tout, Ron, sang-pur, travaille avec d'autres sorciers sur des cas qui sont apparu dans le monde moldu. On peut supposer qu'un sorcier ou quelque chose de magique agit dans le monde moldu mais alors pourquoi c'est Harry qui s'en occupe et non pas les Aurors ou même l'équipe de Ron ?

Qu'est-ce que je peux dire qui ne vous spoile pas le chapitre 9…

Dans cette histoire, Harry a vaincu Voldemort et tout et tout. Pourtant, on apprend dans une discussion entre Ron et Lestrade qu'il y a quelque chose qui lui est arrivé après ça. Quelque chose où, ni Ron ni Hermione, n'ont pu être là pour l'aider. On apprend aussi que Harry est proche d'un chef de la police, mais aussi après avoir vu la première « rencontre » entre Harry et Mycroft, que Harry est suffisamment important dans son ministère (et je pense pouvoir dire que tout le monde a compris de quel ministère je parlais) pour agir comme bon lui semble. Le sorcier n'a jamais aimé utiliser son titre, pourtant là, il semble user de son influence pour résoudre le gros mystère. Qu'est-ce qui peut être suffisamment important pour que Harry utilise son titre de Sauveur pour avoir des informations ?

 _Continuons encore :_ quelque chose s'est passé pour que Harry, qui parlait plutôt à demi-mot avec Sherlock, se mette volontairement à répondre à des questions qu'il aurait normalement ignorées. Il a réagi juste après que Ron et lui ont rencontré tout le monde de la police sur la fameuse scène de crime. Scène de crime que Harry, lui-même, conseille à Sherlock d'y être attentif.

On apprend également que Harry s'intéresse à ce qui est arrivé à Sherlock dans son passé. Il sait comment Albus a effacé la mémoire du détective, c'est le pourquoi qui l'intéresse. Il s'y intéresse tellement qu'on ne peut que déduire que cela à un rapport avec le fait d'intervenir dans le monde moldu. On en revient à la question de Sherlock : qu'a-t-il bien pu faire, voire, entendre, ou vivre dans le passé qui justifierait que Albus Dumbledore (ce n'est pas n'importe qui quand même !) intervienne. Et qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec aujourd'hui et le meurtre de la rue sombre?

* * *

Ça n'apporte pas de nouvelles réponses, mais j'espère que ça vous permet de vous situer. J'ai plutôt écrit sans réfléchir, en posant mes pensées sur le papier directement. Mais si vous avez des questions, posez les moi et j'y répondrais tout de suite pour les personnes qui sont connectés !

* * *

 **Petit bonus ATTENTION, à ne pas lire si vous souhaitez découvrir les indices par vous même!**

Voilà quelques faits sur lesquels vous pouvez vous poser des questions et tenter de trouver des réponses ou hypothèses:

 _Questions/faits en rapport avec le passé de Harry_

\- chapitre 1: Quand Ron est surpris de la déduction de Sherlock que quelqu'un pourrait s'en prendre à Harry et la réaction froide de Hermione.

\- chapitre 2: La réaction de "soldat" de Harry quand il vient pour la première fois au 221B Baker Street. Certes il a vécu la guerre, mais il a plus appris à fuir qu'à inspecter des lieux. Où et quand a-t-il bien pu apprendre ça? Et pourquoi si la guerre était terminée?

\- chapitre 4: quel est le vrai but de la EESCS?

 _Questions/faits en rapport avec le passé de Sherlock_

\- chapitre 2: pourquoi Mycroft a dû mal à encaisser que Harry puisse être si proche de Sherlock comme s'il voulait le protéger de quelque chose

\- chapitre 3: L'ami pas vraiment ami de Mycroft dont parle ce dernier et Harry lors de leur diner. Quelle personne cela pourrait-il être, pour que Mycroft et Harry le connaissent

\- chapitre 3: toujours au même moment, qui est le troisième bras cassé dont fait référence Mycroft?

\- chapitre 3: bien évidemment le meurtre étrange où la conclusion de John n'est peut-être pas si inutile que ça...

\- chapitre 4: barberousse! Alors est-ce le même mot de code que dans la série? mystère mystère

* * *

A mon sens, la plupart des interrogations posées dans le chapitre 5 trouvent une réponse dans le chapitre 6

\- chapitre 6 : tous ce que j'ai dit dans le résumé. Avec un petit accent à la nouveau, sur le fait que Mycroft a dû mal à encaisser que Harry raconte certaines choses à Sherlock

J'espère que ça vous aide un peu... xD

* * *

Bisous tout plein

Eter

PS 1: Sinon pour ceux qui veulent (et ne sont pas encore au courant), j'ai un sondage sur mon profil vous savoir quel prochain crossover vous aimeriez lire!

PS 2: Je poste ça maintenant, comme ça vous avez le week-end pour poser vos questions! Et je pourrais modifier le document en rajoutant vos questions si je pense quelles peuvent aider!


	9. L'affaire du musicien perdu

Salut tout le monde! Arf, j'ai cru ne jamais réussir à écrire ce chapitre! J'espère que vous n'aurez pas oublié cette histoire haha!

Enjoy!

* * *

Auteur: Mlle-Eternity alias Eter

Titre : Sherlock ne le comprend pas

Type: Crossover HP/Sherlock (BBC)

Résumé: Lorsque Harry était entré dans sa vie, Sherlock découvrit qu'il existait des personnes sur cette planète réussissant l'exploit de détracter son don de déduction. Oui, Harry était spécial, il était si facile de lire sur son visage, pourtant il ne cessait de sursauter à chaque nouvelle découverte. Avec lui, Sherlock n'est pas au bout de ses peines...

Avertissement: Rating T. ATTENTION RELATION ENTRE DEUX HOMMES DANS CETTE HISTOIRE

Disclaimer: Seule l'intrigue m'appartient, les personnages et l'univers reviennent à JKR et Sir Arthur Conan Doyle

* * *

Merci beaucoup pour tous vos messages! Désolé, il y en avait tellement que j'ai pas osé y répondre! Mais ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir et m'a poussé à écrire! LOVE YOU!

* * *

 _Sur la piste de la résolution de l'affaire du musicien de la rue sombre, Sherlock et son fidèle compagnon partent en direction de Scotland Yard!_

 **Chapitre 7 : L'affaire du musicien perdu**

Sherlock se retrouva devant un Ron (il s'en souvenait maintenant) beaucoup plus sûr de lui et moqueur que dans ses souvenirs de leurs brèves rencontres.

-« **Ah Sherlock !** » S'exclama Greg avec un grand sourire. « **Voici l'Equipe Externe Spécialisée dans les Cas Spéciaux (EESCS). Ils ont été greffés à l'enquête actuelle.** »

-« **Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas ?** » Marmonna Sherlock, en levant un sourcil.

-« **Ainsi donc vous êtes le fameux Sherlock, l'exaspérant consultant de Scotland Yard.** »

-« **Et vous, le fameux meilleur ami qui cache le même sombre secret que Harry…** »

Ron éclata de rire.

-« **Vous ne mâchez pas vos mots. Vous savez qu'on a tous les trois pariés pour savoir en combien de temps vous le découvrirez ?** »

Sherlock fut pris de court par la légèreté dont faisant preuve le rouquin. Il s'était habitué à l'atmosphère de secret qui entourait Harry. Ron semblait au contraire, beaucoup plus décontracté, le faisant revoir la teneur du fameux secret.

-« **Vraiment …** »

-« **Hermione a beaucoup d'estime pour vous, elle a conclu que vous découvrirez tout en moins deux mois. Harry a été un peu plus prudent, en pariant sur le commun des six mois.** »

-« **Et vous ?** »

-« **Moi ? J'ai parié qu'avant la fin de notre première affaire en commun, vous aurez tout découvert. Alors, faisons du bon travail ensemble !** »

John et Sherlock se jetèrent un regard, pensant visiblement à la même chose.

* * *

L'inspecteur Lestrade accompagna Sherlock pour discuter avec Molly du corps retrouvé dans la rue sombre.

-« **Tu connais Harry depuis longtemps ?** »

Greg fut surpris de la question. Ce n'était pas le genre de Sherlock de _demander,_ et vu l'air faussement intéressé mais clairement mal à l'aise de son ami, il se doutait que le brun l'intriguait. Il intriguait tout le monde de toute manière.

-« **Depuis deux ans maintenant.** » Lestrade se gratta le menton avant de rajouter : « **J'étais persuadé qu'il était du genre à attirer ton attention.** »

Sherlock lui lança un regard demandant implicitement de poursuivre.

-« **Il connait du monde. Je veux dire dans les hautes sphères. Il pourrait travailler où il veut, pourtant il nous aide à résoudre des enquêtes comme si c'était aussi important que de travailler au côté de la reine.** »

Greg ouvrit la porte du couloir et laissa passer Sherlock.

-« **Quelque fois, je me dis que sa présence ici n'est peut-être pas si innocente. Je veux dire, il nous aide vraiment, je pense sincèrement qu'il y a certaines enquêtes qu'on n'aurait jamais pu résoudre s'il n'avait pas été là, mais je ne sais pas, c'est l'impression que j'ai.** »

Le détective digéra ses paroles, il n'était pas surpris, ayant déjà déduit que la présence de Harry Potter dans la police avait une utilité dans l'enquête qu'il menait avec Mycroft. Y aurait-il une taupe dans la police ? Serait-il là pour la débusquer ? Ou était-il lui-même la taupe ? Mais pour qui ?

-« **Pour ce qui est de Ron.** » Reprit Greg, inconscient des réflexions de l'anglais. « **Je me dis toujours qu'il est trop qualifié pour être ici…** »

-« **Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?** » Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

Ron Weasley ne l'avait pas spécialement accroché l'œil la première fois. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils avaient échangé quelques mots tout à l'heure, il s'était demandé pourquoi. Le roux dégageait quelque chose de semblable à Harry, mais aussi quelque chose d'intrusive, comme si un joueur d'échec essayait de rentrer dans sa tête pour connaitre ses prochains déplacements. Il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas remarqué la posture droite et stable lors de leurs premières rencontres. L'homme n'avait pas attiré son attention, comme s'il voulait volontairement se faire oublier afin de pouvoir l'observer sans qu'il ne remarque rien.

Le sourcil de Sherlock palpita à la fois d'agacement et d'excitation. Il laissa de côté toute sa réflexion et écouta Molly parler de l'écossais décédé.

-« **Une crise cardiaque si jeune ?** » Demanda Greg en lisant le rapport.

-« **Oui, c'est assez étrange, il n'était pas fumeur, était jeune et sportif. Des recherches de ses antécédents médicales ont été inefficaces. Sa dernière consultation chez un médecin remontait à l'âge de onze ans, et rien d'anormal n'a été relevé.** »

Sherlock releva sa tête à cette information. La dernière fois qu'il avait entendu ce fait c'était quand il avait fait des recherches sur Harry Potter. Ce n'était certainement pas une coïncidence si leurs passés coïncidaient. Il devrait faire des recherches et voir si d'autres morts, dont le passé médical s'arrêtait à onze ans, avaient été enregistré par le service.

-« **Des cardiaques dans la famille ?** »

-« **Non, aucun. Ses parents sont morts il y a plusieurs années, et c'est son frère qui est venu confirmer son identité.** »

Ils finirent par se séparer non sans glisser une demande personnelle à Molly pour qu'elle cherche les autres morts de ce type.

* * *

-« **Différents us et coutumes d'Ecosse ?** » Lit le docteur par-dessus l'épaule de son colocataire.

-« **Je suis persuadé qu'il fait partie d'une communauté spéciale, comme l'homme de la rue sombre.** » Révéla-t-il d'un air ailleurs, continuant à taper des mots clés dans sa barre de recherche.

-« **Tu continus d'enquêter sur qui est Harry. Tu ne comptes pas suivre son conseil de chercher pourquoi Dumbledore t'a effacé la mémoire ?** »

-« **Tu sauras, John, que personne, pas même la reine d'Angleterre, ne pourrait m'obliger à faire quelque chose !** »

-« **Oui, je te crois sur parole.** » Dit-il en se rappelant de leur dernier séjour au palais royal.

* * *

Harry observait Sherlock un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Le raclement de gorge du détective le fit pouffer de rire.

-« **Sherlock, tu ne vas pas en faire tout un plat !** » Réprimanda John en secouant la tête comme un parent.

Ledit homme lui jeta un regard noir mais finit par entrer dans la voiture de Harry. Ils avaient rejoint Ron et Harry pour leur enquête. Greg les ayant envoyés dans un bar dont le musicien avait ses habitudes.

Était-il utile de préciser que Sherlock n'avait pas besoin de chaperon et que mince c'était son enquête après tout !

-« **Sherlock et moi allons discuter avec le barman. Ron, docteur Watson, voyez si le musicien avait des connaissances dans le bar !** »

* * *

Ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps à enquêter sur cette affaire. Pour autant, ils tournaient en rond, Sherlock ne savait pas s'il devait douter de Harry. Les trompaient-ils ? Les guidant dans de mauvaises directions ? Le détective ne le savait pas mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'ils n'avançaient pas.

Une autre chose était sûre… Même lui pouvait se rendre compte qu'il s'était beaucoup rapproché de Harry. Il mettait cela sur son désir de découvrir la vérité sur lui mais il n'était pas stupide au point de croire que c'était la seule raison. Il avait connu quelque chose de semblable, il y a quelques années maintenant.

Irène et lui s'étaient cherchés et s'étaient fuis. C'était leur jeu à eux. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre avec Harry. Il appréciait le côté très humain, très naturel chez lui. Il appréciait également son intelligence et, eh bien, il avait un beau visage dans les normes de beauté courante.

Mais rien de tout cela ne pouvait cacher l'énorme tag « _Je cache quelque chose._ » sur son front. Peu importe ses pensées, il revenait toujours là-dessus, quelque chose en lui voulait savoir. Il voulait une confirmation.

Sherlock s'arrêta dans sa réflexion. Il se figea net, il avait comme quelque chose sur le bout des lèvres, quelque chose qui lui troquait dans la tête depuis le tout début. Comme s'il devait se rappeler de quelque chose mais qu'il en était incapable. Était-ce ce que l'on ressentait quand quelqu'un nous effaçait la mémoire ? Ou bien était-ce une malice de son cerveau ?

Le détective sursauta et regarda l'écran de son téléphone en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait pousser un homme, si occupé tel que son frère, à l'appeler. Le détective eut un reniflement en se disant que la présence de Harry à ses côtés ne devait pas y être pour rien.

-« **Mycroft, que me vaut le plaisir ?** »

-« **Tu le sais pertinemment. Que fais-tu encore avec lui ?** »

-« **Tu devrais apprendre à partager, à ton âge…** »

-« **Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas t'expédier en Europe de l'Est sans rien dans les poches !** »

-« **Mycroft, tu sais aussi bien que moi que si mon intervention n'était pas aussi importante, tu serais intervenu bien avant. Alors maintenant laisse-moi faire mon travail.** »

-« **Ne lui fait pas confiance.** »

Sherlock roula des yeux en grimaçant et s'exclama :

-« **Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ?** »

-« **Il y a des choses qui t'échappent encore, mais Sherlock, Harry n'est pas aussi innocent que tu sembles vouloir le croire. Il a fait des choses dans le passé, des choses primordiales mais qui seraient perçus différemment par certain.** »

-« **Tout le monde fait des choses qu'ils regretteront un jour.** »

Sherlock avait perdu son ton sceptique, pour un sérieux. Mycroft n'était pas du genre à remettre en doute des actes d'individus qui avaient combattu pour la couronne. Et Sherlock savait, non il était persuadé que Harry était un sujet de la reine. A vrai dire il en avait déduit que si Mycroft avait coopéré si facilement, malgré sa répulsion évidente, c'est que cela devait être un ordre direct de la reine.

-« **Sherlock…** »

Le détective se figea dans son geste, soudainement incertain de la marche à suivre. Anticipant déjà la prochaine réplique de son frère :

-« **Il y a un vent d'Est qui se lève.** »

* * *

Pouvait-on vraiment lui en vouloir ? Une journée aussi frustrante suivie par une conversation avec son frère… Pouvait-on vraiment lui en vouloir de sa présence ici ?

-« **Tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée ?** » Marmonna Watson sans attendre de réponse.

Le détective referma le tiroir et passa à celui du dessous. Ils étaient entrés par effraction dans le bureau provisoire de Harry. Pour certain, entrer avec de telles méthodes, dans un bureau du commissariat était vraiment stupide et pour d'autres… Non tout le monde trouverait ça stupide.

-« **Que faites-vous ici ?** »

Sherlock se contenta de révéler un morceau de papier ancien alors que Harry le regardait, indigné, les mains sur les hanches :

-« **Vous avez volé ça dans mes affaires !** »

-« **Du parchemin ? De dix ans d'âges, fabrication écossaise. Comme la victime de la rue sombre…** »

-« **Vous pensez que je l'ai tué, Sherlock ?** » Demanda sur un ton moqueur Harry.

-« **Je pense que vous faites partie de la même communauté écossaise.** »

Harry lui lança un regard intense avant que son attention ne soit attirée un bruissement sur leur gauche. Puis, tout alla très vite, le brun repoussa en arrière Sherlock. Quelqu'un apparut de nulle part et lança _des jets de lumières_ qui éclataient au-dessus de leur tête ou faisaient exploser les poubelles.

C'était une scène totalement surréaliste où deux personnes, parce que Harry s'y était lui aussi mis, se battaient à coup de lumière.

-« **SHERLOCK !** » Cria soudainement Harry alors qu'il pointa son bois magique sur lui.

L'instant d'après une surface translucide apparut devant lui, se faisant percuter par des jets de couleurs rouges. Le détective suivit la scène qui se déroulait comme s'il regardait un film, observateur d'un exploit d'effets spéciaux.

Mais merde, depuis quand des plaies ensanglantées se refermaient telles grâce à un rayon de lumière ? John était aussi hébété que lui. Mais pour le détective, c'était tout son monde qui s'écroulait, rien de logique n'avait lieu, rien de possible, de réelle.

Les yeux de Sherlock s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Son cerveau bouillonnait, se repassant le moment mille fois, rembobinant encore et encore. Il cherchait, il devait _trouver_ une explication à ce qu'il venait de se passer…

Mais il avait beau se concentrer de toutes ses forces, il sentait quelque chose d'autres venir, obstruant lentement toutes ses autres pensées. Comme une chape de plomb, qui au lieu de lui tomber dessus brusquement, prenait malin plaisir à couler dans ses veines, les lui brulant.

Des souvenirs qui ne lui appartenaient pas, qui _ne devraient pas_ lui appartenir, s'imposaient en lui. C'était il y a longtemps, très longtemps, il était encore gamin. Il était gamin et avait une sœur…

L'instant suivant ne fut rempli que de noir, il avait perdu connaissance.

* * *

 _Les choses se compliquent encore! Pour autant, serait-ce le début de quelques révélations tant attendues? Sherlock faisait face à quelque chose sans aucune logique, comment y répondra-t-il?_

Bisous!


	10. Les souvenirs ravivés

Hello! Ouais, j'ai posté un nouveau chapitre xD J'ai rédigé la moitié manquante ce matin, j'espère que ça vous intriguera!

Enjoy

* * *

Auteur: Mlle-Eternity alias Eter

Titre : Sherlock ne le comprend pas

Type: Crossover HP/Sherlock (BBC)

Résumé: Lorsque Harry était entré dans sa vie, Sherlock découvrit qu'il existait des personnes sur cette planète réussissant l'exploit de détracter son don de déduction. Oui, Harry était spécial, il était si facile de lire sur son visage, pourtant il ne cessait de sursauter à chaque nouvelle découverte. Avec lui, Sherlock n'est pas au bout de ses peines...

Avertissement: Rating T. ATTENTION RELATION ENTRE DEUX HOMMES DANS CETTE HISTOIRE

Disclaimer: Seule l'intrigue m'appartient, les personnages et l'univers reviennent à JKR et Sir Arthur Conan Doyle

* * *

A nouveau, merci à tous les nouveaux, et les pas nouveaux, soyez les bienvenus! louncir, _Aomine Daiki-chan_ , marquezmaria. 2606, _Pesephone-De-Nae_ , serusia, _Lauremrd_ , lortet. judith, _Egwene Al' Vere_ , Lylypuce55

 **Un gros baiser à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, je vous aime:** **Angelyoru** (Et oui, enfin quelques réponses! Mais les vrais explications seront dans le chapitre suivant!), **Pouika** (Merci à toi de suivre cette histoire!), **Lils** (Oui, c'est ça, il a oublié sa soeur à cause de Dumbledore, le pourquoi sera sous entendu dans ce chapitre, et un peu plus explicite dans le prochain!), **Nataly SkyPot** (Gracias),

* * *

 _Témoin d'un acte illogique, Sherlock a perdu connaissance après l'attaque de sorciers..._

 **Chapitre 8 : Les souvenirs ravivés**

Dans une totale confusion, Harry sentit très clairement qu'il n'avait rien à faire là. Autour de lui n'était que chaos. Mais un chaos bizarrement ordonné, comme si des choses qui n'avaient aucun rapport, se retrouvaient rassemblées pour former des choses encore plus absurdes.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Harry était dans cette situation. Il l'avait été dans le passé, lorsqu'il était encore étudiant, avec le professeur Rogue…

* * *

 _« Enfoui profondément sous le vieux hêtre, viens… Viens me secourir, le vent d'est se lève. Seize par six et on descend. »_

* * *

Harry avait l'impression d'être dans une pensine. Il marcha, apercevant une comptine chantée par la voix d'une petite fille. Il s'arrêta, devant lui, se trouvait le Sherlock qu'il connaissait. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, le regard vide, avant qu'ils ne se tournent, tous les deux, vers la brume qui prenait forme.

* * *

 _Au bord d'un lac, trois enfants s'occupaient avec un chien. Le plus grand qui surveillait les deux plus jeunes au bord de l'eau, en faisant des ricochets. Ils étaient adorables. La benjamine, avec des couettes, suivait son grand frère d'un an son aîné habillé avec un tricorne de pirate et d'un bâton, arme imaginaire._

* * *

Harry ressentait une pression angoissante, il tendit la main, et prit celle de Sherlock dans la sienne. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû se retrouver ici, dans l'esprit du détective. Et pourtant, la détresse qu'il ressentait, lui serrait le cœur. Ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, et le sorcier savait qu'il s'engageait sur une voie glissante et dangereuse mais Sherlock avait ce quelque chose dans les yeux qui agitait ses triples à chaque fois qu'il le regardait.

* * *

 _« Tu as fait du bon travail, Sherby. Barberousse s'est noyé, Barbeplouf n'est plus, je suis la seule qui est encore à tes côtés, ma petite souris à moi. »_

* * *

Le sorcier attira un détective adulte, égaré, dans ses bras. Il le ressentit se débattre alors que le sorcier tomba sur un froncement de sourcil agacé, perdu et reconnaissant à la fois. Sherlock semblait avoir retrouvé ses moyens, mais ils étaient toujours piégés dans ses souvenirs. Ils ne semblaient pas pouvoir parler, mais contre toute attente, Sherlock accepta la main tendue de Harry.

* * *

 _Les deux plus jeunes enfants jouaient un air de violon, les sons étaient parfaits malgré leur jeune âge. Ils semblaient être en symbiose, et quelque chose brillait dans les yeux de la petite fille. « Tu peux faire les mêmes choses que moi, puis-je faire les mêmes que toi ? Montre-moi encore ! Montre-le-moi ! »_

* * *

 _« Que fais-tu, Eurus ? », « Le corps est constitué de 639 muscles, Sherby. ». Le petit garçon regarda sa jeune sœur en fronçant les sourcils « Une telle coupure peut provoquer une perte de sang suffisamment importante pour mourir. », « Ne sois pas bête, Sherby, guérie moi ! ». Le petit garçon alla chercher une trousse de soin lorsque sa sœur l'arrêta : « Pas comme ça, Sherby ! Guérie moi grâce à ton flux qui te rend si spécial à mes yeux. ». Il baissa les yeux, soudainement las. « Pose toi ici, Sherby, tu sais ce que tu dois faire. ». Oui, il le savait, ce n'était pas la première fois, et ce ne serait pas la dernière, il prit la sangle et s'attacha à la chaise._

* * *

Harry crut qu'il allait vomir. Les images étaient floues, comme voulant protéger son subconscient. Mais il savait, il savait que Sherlock avait dû subir des expériences de la part de sa sœur, d'horribles expériences. Où étaient ses parents, par Merlin ? Où était Mycroft ? Comment de telles choses avaient pu se produire ? Il se sentit attiré plus loin par un Sherlock ne souhaitant visiblement pas partager cette partie de son passé avec lui. Et Merlin, qu'il le comprenait.

* * *

 _« BARBEROUSSE ! BARBEROUSSE ! » Criait le petit garçon à la recherche de son chien. « Tu es à moi, ma petite souris, Barberousse n'est rien. Tu verras, cherche-le, retrouve-le, ou prouve-moi qu'il n'est rien, prouve-moi que je suis la seule qui compte pour toi, Sherby. »_

* * *

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il comprit que Barberousse était mort. Il serra plus fort la main du détective dans un désir de le réconforter, mais le détective s'était déjà tourné vers un autre souvenir perdu. Tout était mélangé, les souvenirs apparaissaient dans un grand désordre, ne suivant aucune logique.

* * *

 _Le petit Sherlock lisait un livre entre les tombes de la demeure ancestrale. Les hautes herbes lui arrivaient au-dessus des genoux. « Tu seras mon cobaye, Sherby. » Cette voix semblait se répercuter dans l'espace. « Tu es à moi, ma petite souris de laboratoire que j'aime tant. »_

* * *

Il ne comprenait pas. Harry ne comprenait pas comment une petite fille si jeune pouvait penser, faire, dire de telles choses. Elle semblait être obsédée par Sherlock, par quelque chose qu'il possédait mais pas elle. Le sorcier n'était pas idiot, pour ne pas comprendre que cette chose était de la magie. Elle avait rendu un don si exceptionnel en une care indésirable…

* * *

 _« Tu m'as déçu, Sherby ! Je suis très déçue par toi. » Répétait-elle encore. On pouvait voir trainer par terre des dessins d'enfants : « Sherlock, repose en paix. », éparpillés dans d'autres papiers remplis de chiffres, de notes et d'un capharnaüm d'autres petits objets utilisaient par des scientifiques : piqures, sangles, barre électrifié, fiole, microscope, etc._

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il se tourna sur lui, et se rendit compte qu'il était dans sa chambre, sur son lit. Sherlock était nulle part. Il se leva et se raidit, la baguette à la main, en entendit un bruit derrière la porte.

-« **Tu es enfin réveillé.** » S'exclama Ron, en croisant les bras contre l'encadrement de la porte.

-« **J'ai dormi combien de temps ?** »

-« **Une journée entière. Les gars de Scotland Yard se sont inquiétés.** »

Le brun suivit son meilleur ami dans sa cuisine, un coup de baguette plus tard, la machine à café s'enclencha et une poêle se posa sur le feu.

-« **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** »

-« **Notre ennemi semble avoir été agité. Il devait se sentir menacer pour vous attaquer de manière si inconsciente dans un poste de police. Ils étaient deux mais n'ont pas fait long feu, ton experialimus est toujours aussi efficace ! Mais ils ne sont que des subalternes.** »

Harry hocha la tête, amusé par l'enthousiasme et la pointe de machiavélisme qu'il sentit venir du roux.

-« **Sherlock…** »

-« **S'est réveillé rapidement, et m'aurait surement couper la tête s'il n'avait pas été aussi perdu. Il a retrouvé la mémoire ?** »

-« **Ouais. J'ai été projeté dans son esprit.** »

Ron le regarda quelques secondes en silence avant de demander :

-« **Pourrait-il être un sorcier endormi ?** »

-« **Je le pense, mais ce qu'il a vécu, Ron, par Merlin je serais étonné qu'il soit même capable de lancer un simple lumos.** »

-« **Que fait-on ?** »

-« **Interrogez les suspects, récupérer Sherlock et priez Merlin.** »

* * *

-« **Je vous avais demandé, vous avais conjuré de ne rien lui délivrer sur… votre monde, monsieur Potter !** » Cracha Mycroft, dans un ton bas et menaçant, teinté d'une pointe de déception.

Harry dût la percevoir car son regard vacilla pendant une seconde.

-« **Il aurait fini par le découvrir, mon cher. Vous ne pourrez pas le couvrir continuellement.** »

-« **Mais ce n'est pas à vous d'en décider ! Il n'a rien à voir avec les gens de votre espèce.** »

-« **Vous devenez insultant, Mycroft. Pour ce qui est de Sherlock, vous savez aussi bien que moi que ce sont des paroles bien naïves.** »

-« **Mons-** »

-« **Mycroft ! Je regrette autant que vous, la peine et la détresse que ressent Sherlock à l'heure actuelle. Mais on ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser des œufs !** »

-« **Je n'accepterai pas de faire de mon frère, un vulgaire dommage collatéral !** »

-« **Je ne laisserai cela jamais arriver.** »

-« **Ne pensez pas pouvoir vous approchez de lui à nouveau !** »

-« **Je suis le seul à même de le protéger. Vous savez aussi bien que moi, que Sherlock est la cible d'une entité encore inconnue. Nous ne savons pas si son but est de le protéger ou le détruire. Tant que l'on n'avancera pas, je le protégerai.** »

-« **Ne me donner pas de raisons d'avoir tort de vous avoir fait confiance, monsieur Potter, car alors vous découvrirez ce qui incombe à ceux qui me déçoivent.** »

* * *

-« **Harry.** »

Luna lui ouvrit la porte de l'appartement 221B Baker Street. Luna avait rejoint le docteur Watson et s'était occupée de tout lui expliquer. John semblait prendre la chose plutôt bien, ou peut-être l'essence même de la chose n'avait pas encore percuté réellement...

-« **Il n'est pas sorti de sa chambre de la journée.** »

-« **Docteur Watson.** »

-« **Harry…** »

Ils se regardèrent mais ne trouvèrent rien à se dire. Comme s'il connaissait déjà le chemin, le sorcier stationna devant la porte close de la chambre du détective. Il frappa une fois, deux fois, trois fois, sans succès. La seconde suivante, il apparut dans la chambre sombre.

-« **Donnez-moi une seule raison de ne pas tirer.** » Grogna l'homme en peignoir ayant placer un revolver contre la tempe du sorcier.

-« **Je n'en ai aucune de valable.** »

Un silence pesant s'ensuivit avant que d'une voix roque, Sherlock l'ordonne de sortir. Bien évidemment, Harry refusa. Excédé, il se leva et tenta d'ouvrir la porte, et bien évidemment à nouveau, cela fut sans succès. Il frappa de son poing sur cette dernière, impuissant.

-« **Ressaisissez-vous Sherlock !** » S'exclama, d'une voix forte, Harry en se levant à son tour.

Le détective fit face, et dans une grimace méchante, il répliqua :

-« **Vous vous sentiez mal d'avoir été manipulé dans votre enfance n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait de prendre la place de votre bourreau ?** »

Une expression blessée passa sur le visage de Harry, mais il ne se démonta pas et continua :

-« **Vous avez raison, je vous ai manipulé.** »

Sherlock renifla, en roulant des yeux. Il sentait venir une excuse du genre « _Je l'ai fait pour toi_ » qu'affectionné tant son frère.

-« **Mais pas pour les raisons que vous pensez. Je vous ai étudié, Sherlock, je vous ai observé, je savais que peu importe ce que j'aurais pu vous dire, vous auriez toujours fait selon ce qui vous semble être correct. Je n'avais pas peur de vous blesser parce que je savais que vous ne vous laisseriez pas faire.** »

-« **Eh bien vous avez eu tort.** » Cracha le détective.

-« **Non, je n'ai pas eu tort, vous n'avez pas mal à cause de moi ou à cause de ce que je vous ai fait. Vous avez mal parce que votre ego a pris un coup. Vous avez toujours été un esprit indépendant, maitre de vos gestes, et pourtant dans le passé vous avez été un** _ **pantin**_ **.** »

Sherlock se retourna et frappa Harry au visage. Il tomba au sol, mais releva la tête, la lèvre inférieure en sang, il poursuivit :

-« **Vous avez été un pantin aux mains de votre sœur, et malgré tout le mal qu'elle vous a fait, vous n'arrivez pas à lui en vouloir parce que la seule personne à qui vous en voulez, c'est vous-même.** »

-« **Taisez-vous Harry !** » Gronda Sherlock, menaçant.

-« **Vous vous en voulez de ne pas avoir réussi à sauver Barberousse, vous vous en voulez tellement, que vous n'arrivez plus à respirer.** »

Des larmes coulèrent des yeux de Sherlock.

-« **Vous avez mal et peiné à remonter à la surface ! Je le sais parce que c'est ce que je ressens en permanence depuis mes onze ans, depuis que j'ai découvert la vérité sur mon passé.** »

Sherlock mordit sa lèvre inférieure et lui tourna le dos. Il ne vit donc pas Harry se relever et l'enlacer, son torse contre son dos.

-« **Mais ce n'est pas ma faute comme ça n'est pas la vôtre, Sherlock.** _ **Ce n'est pas votre faute**_ **.** »

Sherlock donna un coup de poing au mur, les larmes ne s'arrêtant pas.

-« **J'aurais dû… J'aurai dû le sauver.** »

-« **Vous n'auriez rien pu faire parce que le vent de l'est ne voulait pas que vous réussissiez.** »

-« **Je l** **'** **aimais, je l'ai aimé tellement.** »

Ses jambes le lâchèrent, et Harry fut entrainé par terre, ne lâchant pas son étreinte. Le sorcier était persuadé que quelque chose lui échappait encore concernant Barberousse. Sherlock ne semblait pas totalement en être conscient, comme si son cœur pleurait mais que son cerveau ne comprenait pas encore pourquoi.

-« **Et vous pouvez continuer à le faire maintenant que vous vous en souvenez. Vous pourrez lui rendre hommage. Vous pourriez choisir d'oublier toute cette affaire, et retournez à votre vie, tout en pensant à eux.** »

-« **Je ne peux pas.** »

Harry le serra plus en fermant les yeux.

-« **Vous pouvez le faire, vous n'avez pas à souffrir plus !** »

Sherlock se tourna difficilement, le front de Harry tomba sur son épaule.

-« **Vous savez que je ne pourrais pas.** »

-« **Vous n'auriez qu'à fermer les yeux…** »

Sherlock relèva le visage de Harry de ses deux mains, il le regarda attentivement avec des yeux plus doux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait d'aussi près, et pourtant il avait l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait, qu'il le voyait réellement.

Il lui fit un sourire, en sentant son cœur se réchauffer. Car il voyait dans ce regard, que Harry se préoccupait réellement de lui. Il n'avait pas d'obligation particulière, il n'était pas de sa famille, ils n'étaient plus vraiment amis, ils étaient quelque chose d'autre. Il voulait que Harry le regarde toujours avec _ça_ dans les yeux. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était, il n'était pas bon là-dedans. Il se sentait exaspéré de ne pas mieux comprendre ce genre de chose, pour pouvoir mettre un mot sur ce regard. Il savait juste qu'il voulait encore le voir, ce regard. Il posa son front sur le sien et dit

-« **Tu es à mes côtés maintenant, Harry.** »

Harry sembla le regarder à la recherche de quelque chose, il sembla la trouver car il lui fit un sourire tendre et répondit :

-« **Pour toujours.** »

-« **Et si tu m'expliquais tout maintenant ?** »

* * *

 _Harry semble enfin accepter de partager les choses qui échappent à Sherlock. Cela permettra-t-il de rendre les choses plus claires? Le passé retrouvé du détective aurait-il son importance dans la venue de Harry? Comment réagira Sherlock face à la magie? Et John?_

J'espère que ce début d'explication vous fait plaisir, on comprendra beaucoup au niveau de Harry dans le chapitre prochain!

Je vous fais pleins de bisous!  
Eter

Plus: Au niveau du personnage de Eurus, je l'ai rendu un peu plus psychopathe avec ce désir de découvrir la particularité de Sherlock. Petit indice: si on part du principe qu'il y a toujours une personne dans sa famille avec de la magie, qui dans celle des Holmes, détient la magie?


End file.
